Amulet
by TKD-Princess
Summary: Can a transgenic witch really keep Terminal City safe or will her powers be used for more personal things? MA! CHAPTER 23 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Amulet  
  
*Amulet - An object that has the power to ward off evil spirits; usually a charm worn around the neck. This is worn to bring luck, or ward off evil.  
  
SUMMARY: Can a transgenic witch really keep Terminal City safe or will her powers be used for more personal things? Slightly M/A.  
  
RATING: PG13  
  
A/N: If you do not like witchcraft DO NOT READ THIS! Please do not complain to me because I warned you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER ONE  
  
"Bide within the Law you must, in perfect Love and perfect Trust. Live you must and let to live, fairly take and fairly give." Said a young woman with long black hair with her eyes shut and heavily concentrated. There appeared to be many candles around her as she continued to speak.  
  
"For tread the Circle thrice about to keep unwelcome spirits out. To bind the spell well every time, let the spell be said in rhyme."  
  
Her reflection appeared in the mirror before her, but she didn't bother to look, she just concentrated on her words. "Light of eye and soft of touch, speak you little, listen much. Honor the Old Ones in deed and name, let love and light be our guides again."  
  
She finally opened her eyes and looked at the mirror, as if she was looking at her self for the first time. She took out a hairpin and lifted her hair quickly twisting the dark hair and pulled the pin through. Other then all the dark clothes she was wearing something else appeared on her neck.  
  
A barcode.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Max walked out of her office in search of Dix. She found him standing by the television monitors with Mole and Alec.  
  
"This is great Dix." Alec commented as he looked at the screen.  
  
Dix had found a way to track transgenics in the city, by of course setting up their own thermal imagers (which they stole from the sector cops) on different parts of the city to see if one of their kind was in trouble.  
  
Max joined them to look on the screen, blue outlines appeared on the screen on human people. Dix had set it up so that anything that has a temperature of 99 degrees is shown in blue and everything over 101 is in red, making it very easy to pick out a transgenic from the group.  
  
"How are things going?" Max asked not taking her eyes of the screen.  
  
"Great." Mole said momentarily taking his cigar out of his mouth. "Haven't seen any suckers out there in a while."  
  
Max rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave. "Call me when there's something new." She said before shutting the doors to her office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They young woman we saw earlier walked through a crowded open market in Sector four. One of the only few left in the city. She searched for a woman who worked behind a stand she visited very often.  
  
The woman finally located her and walked over. "Hi" she greeted. "I need all-spice, angelica root, and Bloodroot." She finished with a smile.  
  
The woman working behind the stand smiled and began adding up the herbs she asked for. "You know, your really something." The woman began.  
  
"Why is that?" asked the young transgenic female.  
  
"Most kids your age spend money on drugs, alcohol, or those stupid video arcades. But you spend all your money on herbs. Twelve fifty." She added the cost at the end.  
  
The transgenic woman took out her money and handed her the exact change.  
  
"What do you use them for anyway?" the older woman asked.  
  
She moved her dark hair from her face and smiled. "Spells." She said and walked off with her supplies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We got something!" Mole shouted. Everyone looked up and a few even ran over to the screens to take a look.  
  
"We need recon now!" Max said.  
  
"Where is it at?" asked Alec who was planning the rescue mission.  
  
"South market, sector four." Max said quickly. "Oh and Alec?" she called.  
  
He turned to her. "Yes Max?"  
  
"Be careful."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know this first chapter is kind of short, but review anyway. Please? I don't expect a page long review just simply write: good or bad. 


	2. Chapter 2

All reviewers: Thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
Ting: good. LoL! You'll find out in this chapter. Dark Angel of the North: thanks. I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. Aa: thanks for not one, but two reviews! Jensens wifey: thanks, I love wicca stuff and spells and all that and I thought it would be good to incorporate it with DA.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ C H A P T E R 2  
  
"We're almost there." Said Alec in the passenger seat of the old van, which an X5 named Kylie drove.  
  
"I know." She said taking a right turn toward South Market. Enormous crowds of people were gathered at the stand's buying supplies.  
  
"There is no way I can drive through this without hitting someone." Kylie commented.  
  
"Alright." Said Alec taking a mini thermal scanner. "I'll go look out there. You stay here I'll be back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The young transgenic female pushed through the crowds. 'I shouldn't have come on a Saturday.' She thought. She held her bag of supplied tight to her body, as she looked around. She noticed a young man walking with something that appeared to be night vision goggles.  
  
He briefly took them off and she groaned. "494." She whispered, as she looked dead at him. Alec caught her looking straight at him and he immediately knew, it was her. 'How come I don't recognize her?'  
  
Alec walked toward her and she turned around to disappear in the pack, but Alec caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. She pulled back, "What do you want?" she yelled.  
  
"Just looking out for our kind." He whispered.  
  
"Well, forget about me." She said turning around and began to leave when he grabbed her again.  
  
"No. You can't leave." He informed her.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because we can't have transgenics roaming the city, it's dangerous." He said pulling her into a corner of a building.  
  
"Oh and having us all packed in a dumpster isn't?" she asked.  
  
"Terminal City. Is not a dumpster, and your coming with me." He said pulling her once again, this time she pulled back.  
  
"Wait I don't have to go anywhere." She said.  
  
"You will if I tell you!" he yelled at her. "Now if you don't feel like getting killed today follow me!"  
  
She glared at him but agreed and followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kylie drove up to Terminal City and Alec walked out dragging the young transgenic female by the arm.  
  
"I walk by my self!" she yelled and he let go of her walking into HQ to meet Max.  
  
They walked in and Alec pointed to a couch. "Sit." He directed her.  
  
Max walked up to him taking a brief look at the girl sitting on the couch. "What do you know about her?" Max asked him.  
  
"Nothing." He commented.  
  
Max walked over to her. "What's your designation?" she asked.  
  
"X5-632." She said not looking at her.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Max asked again.  
  
632 looked up at her and said. "Aradia."  
  
"Aradia?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"What's with all the weird gothic shit?" Alec asked her next.  
  
Aradia stared at him but said nothing.  
  
"Who's unit were you in?" Max asked, Aradia didn't answer.  
  
"Who was your CO?" Max asked her again, but no answer came from Aradia. Then she finally looked up at her and stared at her.  
  
"Fine." Max said. "You don't want to talk." She turned around to leave and pulled Alec with her.  
  
"You're the one." Aradia spoke quietly. Max quickly turned around. "What?"  
  
"You're the one Sandman created to stop the coming." She explained.  
  
"How do you know about this?" Max asked frowning suspiciously.  
  
"When I was seven I was pulled out of my unit to work with Sandman, sort of like special ops." She elaborated.  
  
Alec nodded. "That's why I don't remember you."  
  
"So you remember Sandman?" Max asked taking a seat next to her.  
  
"Yes." Aradia answered.  
  
"Then can you tell me what these mean?" Max asked pulling her shirt sleeve to reveal the runes.  
  
Aradia smiled. "Ah, the runes."  
  
"You know what these mean?" Max asked her hope filling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I think I wrote quite a few of them." Aradia said examining her arms.  
  
"What?" Max asked. "You, you wrote these?"  
  
"Yes." She looked up at her.  
  
Max after finally getting over the shock asked, "Well, can you tell me what they mean?"  
  
"Of course, this one," she pointed to one located exactly on her wrist. "Means possession. And this one," she pointed to another not located far from the last one. "means full moon."  
  
At this point Max pulled up her sleeve higher to reveal more. "This one," she smiled. "Means fertility. I suspect you will go into heat around the next full moon, and will be possessed."  
  
Max looked at her strangely. "Possessed? By who?" she asked.  
  
"The one." Aradia explained.  
  
"You mean there is more then one one?" Alec asked confused.  
  
Max stared dumbfounded. "And whom, might that be?" she asked.  
  
"The person who made all of these runes pop up on your body." She said.  
  
"Sandman?" Max asked slowly.  
  
"No!" Aradia said. "Another transgenic." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! **And I just wanted you to know that her name (Aradia) means Witch Goddess.**  
  
Mel11: I'm glad you like it! ( Ting: You'll find out in the next chapter about the runes. Ringo-gurl07: hold on tight cause M/A action is coming up! Lol! Bent137: Thanks, you make be blush. ( Teal'c: I'm glad you think it's cool. Lrigelbbub: Thanks, I'm trying to write it's just that sometimes I get stuck and don't know what to write but thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 3  
  
Max closed her eyes momentarily. "How do I know who's the other one?" she asked.  
  
"Well I could get blood samples and test everyone, but I have another method." Aradia smiled wickedly. "I'm not sure it will work one hundred percent, but it could definitely lower the possibilities."  
  
Max nodded hastily. "Fine, do it."  
  
"Alright." Aradia stood up. "But not right now."  
  
"Then when?" Max asked desperately.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour." She said walking away.  
  
"Wait a minute! You can't just leave." Max yelled. "I need you to tell who the other one is!"  
  
"Look, I said I'd be back in an hour and I will! Don't mess with me Max. You should know better then that." Aradia said turning around once again to walk away.  
  
"Wait." Max called. "How did you know my name is Max?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a witch." She called and walked off.  
  
Max sighed, she turned to Alec who was sitting there the whole time patiently. "She's not coming back is she?" She asked Alec.  
  
"I don't know, I don't trust her yet." He answered motioning for her to join him on the couch. Max walked over and sat next to him, his strong arms going around her small frame.  
  
"It's going to be okay." He whispered gently into her ear. Max shivered as his warm breath touched her skin, immediately causing goose bumps to form on her arms.  
  
She looked at him. "I hope your right."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aradia walked toward her "home" located south of sector five. It wasn't a home it was an old apartment on the first floor of an old building. But who could tell if anything was old, all the buildings looked this way in Seattle. At least on the south side, sector nine was a different story.  
  
She walked in through the window as usual. And went to pack her things. 'I can't believe I agreed to doing this.' She thought. 'I guess it's the right thing to do. Sandman would want me to let her know what's going on. And I guess Terminal City won't be so bad. Much better then this place.' Aradia thought looking around her now used to be home, as she packed what little things she had and crawled back out the window.  
  
"Tony." She called a fat man who was smoking a cigar over. "I'm leaving." She said.  
  
He frowned at her words. "You can't leave! You haven't paid this months rent!" he said.  
  
"I paid for this month!" she said.  
  
"Well, I need a thirty day notice." He removed the cigar from his mouth. "Where you gonna live?"  
  
"I found a new place." Aradia said smiling.  
  
"What are they cheaper, better?" he asked.  
  
"No, free." She responded and began walking in the direction of Terminal City.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aradia walked back into HQ with a bag that hung around her shoulder. Max stood up. "Your back."  
  
Aradia looked at her. "Told you." She said. "When do want to start?"  
  
Max smiled. "Does this mean your moving here?" She asked.  
  
Aradia looked up as if she was thinking of what to answer. "Maybe, depends on my mood."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: More witch craft next, I promise. Just make sure you review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ting: The witchcraft stuff is here! And don't worry Logan wont be in this story, although he maybe mentioned once.  
  
Lakergirl: I'm going to do more stuff about the runes in the next chapter, and Ames will be used in future chapters as well. I'm glad you like it, but I can't tell you anything about what will happen next.  
  
Ange: this is the best review I have gotten so far. I'm really glad you like my style of writing (a lot of people don't mention anything about it.) But Thanks!  
  
JeNsEnS wifey: Thanks, and I'm glad you like it! (  
  
A/N: Just wanted to let you know that all the witchcraft supplies used in this chapter, and through out the whole story are actual things used by witches and are very popular in spells.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 4  
  
"Now is the time, this is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power. Now is the time, this is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power. Now is the time, this is the hour, ours is the magic, ours is the power." Aradia repeated this line several times in preparation for her work.  
  
She lit the five candles that surrounded a little, plate size altar with more candles on it. Many candles filled the room much smaller then the ones she was sitting in front of. The room its self was dark, she had earlier requested a room without a window.  
  
She prepared some supplies which she held in a bag next to her. Max walked into the dark room immediately spotting Aradia. "You can come in now." Aradia said without opening her eyes.  
  
"Okay." Max whispered. "Is it okay if he stays here with me for support?" Max asked pointing to Alec who was standing right behind her.  
  
"I guess it's alright, as long as he doesn't interrupt me." She said.  
  
Alec immediately walked in upon his invitation. "Oh, I love what you have done to the place." He said sarcastically looking around. Max pushed him a little and signaled for him to shut up.  
  
Max sat down facing Aradia, only the altar separating them. Aradia took Max's hands into hers and closed her eyes. Alec would have made a joke about how kinky it is, but decided it wasn't the right time.  
  
Aradia closed her eyes still holding onto Max's hand and spoke, "Deosil go by the waxing moon, chanting out the joyful tune. Widdershins go when the moon doth wane, and the werewolf howls by the dread wolfsbane."  
  
Max stared amazed at the words that she was saying. 'Where does she come up with this stuff?' she thought.  
  
"When the Lady's moon is new, kiss the hand to Her times two. When the moon rides at Her peak then your heart's desire seek." Aradia kept her eyes closed and heavily concentrated on her work. 'Wow. This isn't so bad.' Alec thought.  
  
"Heed the North winds mighty gale, lock the door and trim the sail. When the Wind blows from the East, expect the new and set the feast. When the wind comes from the South, love will kiss you on the mouth. When the wind whispers from the West, all hearts will find peace and rest." Aradia finished and opened her eyes to look up at Max.  
  
She let go of her hand and took out a plate from the bag which lay next to her. The metal plate had very fine detail and a big black ball in the middle.  
  
Max looked confused. "What is that?" she asked.  
  
"It's a scrying mirror. It's a simulation of psychic eye." She said looking at Max.  
  
"You're telling me that your going to tell me who the one is, by using that thing." Max asked.  
  
"That's right." Aradia took out a pouch which she emptied on the altar. Shiny little gold stones popped out of the velvet pouch. Aradia gathered the mini stones and handed them to Max.  
  
"Shake these up and throw them." She instructed max.  
  
Max did as she was told shook the stones lightly in her hands before dropping them on the altar. Swirls began to for on the mirror, blue and purple streaks. "It's saying that you are the one. Do it again." Aradia said and Max repeated the steps.  
  
More streaks and flashes appeared on the black mirror. "Now it says that the one is one of yours." She elaborated not taking her eyes off of the mirror while Max repeated the action once more.  
  
"It says it's someone in your division. Meaning an X5." She said. "Do it one more time." Max threw the rocks again.  
  
"And it's some one you are fairly close to." Aradia finished looking up.  
  
Max sighed. "That could be any X5." She said disappointingly.  
  
"Wait!" Aradia said noticing green vibration on the right side of the mirror. Aradia looked up at Alec.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just humming." He said. As he was speaking more vibrations appeared on the mirror this time more visible then before.  
  
"Do it again." Aradia directed.  
  
Alec hummed nervously. "That's it." She said. "Come here. Max move." Max immediately stood up to Let Alec sit in her spot. He sat down tensely and a waited to see what will happen next.  
  
Aradia touched his palms and instantly blue and green streaks ran across the mirror and Aradia smiled. "This is it. And It was easier then I thought."  
  
Alec stared at her strangely. "Congratulations." She announced. "You are the one."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There. Are you happy? Alec is the one. More info on this in the next chapter. 


	5. NOTE: PLEASE READ!

A/N: I realize that the chapters are a little short. But the problem is I write a chapter everyday and post them right after I finish writing them. Now, I could make them longer, but then I would update about (no promises) once a week, and there would be less chapters. It's up to you guys I could go either way.  
  
Please tell me what you would like more, I will take the majority on the votes.  
  
Please just say "Short" or "Long" if you want in your review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for being understanding about the "lengthiness" of the chapters, I have decided (Thanks to Ting) that I will write at my own pace, and I think it's better short.  
  
Reader: thanks.  
  
Lrigelbbub: Yeah, Alec is the one. (I really can't imagine anyone else being it)  
  
Bent137: I'm glad your glad that Logan isn't going to be in the fic, and that your intrigued. I understand what you mean about short chapters. (I also don't like short chapters) Who does? But it's better to have one chapter a day then one chapter a week. Now, if you want, you could wait a whole week and read 6-7 chapters at once.  
  
Ange: Thank you! I love all the spells and formulas as well.  
  
Ting: LoL. Everyone (I hope) is happy that Alec is the one and Logan is not in the story. (Thanks for helping me make a decision.  
  
Lakergirl: Thanks. Their relationship (as you will see in this chapter) grows, I guess you can say.  
  
Ringo-gurl07: I love the mirror! Just the thought of something like it is really intriguing to me.  
  
Jenna: I'm sorry girl, but I have decided to go with the short chapters. You could also do what I told Bent137 to do, wait a week and then read the chapters that I posted through out that whole week. Good idea?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 6  
  
"He is the one that's causing all of these runes to come up on my body?" Max asked and hit Alec on the shoulder, as usual.  
  
"Ouch!" he shrieked. "What did I do?" he asked.  
  
"Because! (hit) You're (smack) the (slam) one (slap) that is (punch) making (whack!) my life (kick) miserable!" she finished a bruised Alec.  
  
"I can't help it!" he yelled. "Sandman made you like this." He put his hand over his aching jaw.  
  
"Stop it." Aradia said. "Okay, we have to figure out the combinations."  
  
Max and Alec looked at her bizarrely. "What combination?" they asked in unison.  
  
"The colors remember on the mirror? Max had purple and blue, and Alec had green and blue. So you both share blue that is fantastic." She said. "Now I'm guessing your child will be orange blue."  
  
Alec nodded. "Great combination. But how do you know that, and don't tell me it's because you're a witch!" he warned.  
  
Aradia shook her head. "No, what color do you take away from purple to get blue?"  
  
"Red." Max responded.  
  
Aradia nodded. "And what color do you take away from green to get blue?"  
  
"Yellow." Alec answered this time.  
  
"Red and yellow are?" She asked.  
  
"Orange." Max and Alec replied unison. "Finally you get it!" Aradia said.  
  
"But wait." Max said. "Who said anything about a child?"  
  
"Well, I did mention that you will be going into heat and you will be fertile. That only draws to the conclusion that you will be pregnant." Aradia elaborated.  
  
Max closed her eyes painfully and whispered. "I have to get out of here." And with that she left.  
  
Alec got up to follow her, but Aradia grabbed his shoulder. "Don't." she said.  
  
"Why?" Alec asked.  
  
"She needs time to think this through." She said.  
  
"What makes you such an expert on Max?!" he yelled, suddenly a little too overprotective. "You've known her for a few hours, I've known her for almost two years and believe me she does not need you telling everyone how to behave towards her!" he said and walked out.  
  
Aradia stood looking a little disappointed but decided to ignore  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I knew something like this was going to happen.' Max thought. 'But why this? Why me? Why Alec?' she asked her self as she stared off the rooftop of the abandoned building. All of Terminal City could be seen from this point. It was sort of the Terminal City version of the space needle.  
  
Alec slowly walked on the roof trying not to make his presence known, but that was impossible around Max. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
Alec felt a stab through his chest at the coldness of her words, she was mad. "I just wanted to see if you we're okay." He whispered.  
  
She didn't answer, instead she was more confused about his protectiveness of her.  
  
Alec knew he was going to regret this but he had to ask. "Are you disappointed?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Are you disappointed that it was me?" he clarified.  
  
She was quiet for a while and that made him nervous. "No." she finally answered. "I'm not disappointed." She turned around to look at him.  
  
Alec felt relief wash over himself. "Then why are you mad?" he asked sitting down besides her.  
  
"Because damn it!?" she screamed. "Why me?" she asked. "Why does something weird always have to happen to me?! First I thought I was the one who was supposed to stop the coming, then I find out that my child is supposed to stop the fucking coming!" she began to cry. "Why can't I just have a normal life like any other transgenic?"  
  
Alec looked down at the transgenics walking below them and then back up at her. "Why not you?" he asked.  
  
She also looked at him. "I'm sure there is a whole bunch of girls here that would love to have a child with you." She said grimly.  
  
"I don't want them. I want you." He said closing the space between them with a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How'd you like the end of this chapter? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry it took forever to post, but I had a really big project in school and didn't have any time to write.  
  
Ringo-gurl07: Yeah! Max and Alec all the way.  
  
Messymissy: Yes! She's not disappointed and the hitting I just had to add that for a bit of humor.  
  
Gamegirl452: Thank you, I'm glad you think I should write at my own pace. (although this chapter took forever!)  
  
Ange: Of course the kiss was hot, any kiss with Jensen would be. I hope this chapter is okay, I know things are moving a little fast, but can't control these things.  
  
Teal: thanks. I'm trying to update soon.  
  
Jenna: I'm so sorry it took so long, but you know school!  
  
Lakergirl: I'm glad you think I'm on track, I think that's important when writing.  
  
Ting: You wish he would say that to you! Just kidding. Thank you for all the great comments it helps more then you think it does.  
  
Lolitaro: I hope this chapter is long enough for you, Thank you for all the sweet comments. English Isn't my first language either! (it's my third) what's your first language?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 7  
  
Max moaned into the kiss. Her first thought was, 'Damn! He's a good kisser.' Then her second thought was, 'Alec is kissing me. ALEC! The guy who's only purpose in life is to annoy the hell out of me.'  
  
Alec's hand was in her hair pulling her in closer, if that was possible. Max finally placed her hands lightly on his chest and pushed away from him, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Alec, there is something I've been meaning to tell you-" she was cut off my Dix.  
  
"There you guys are! Come on we have an emergency!" Dix said rushing them.  
  
Max and Alec jumped up. "What's wrong?" Alec asked him.  
  
"White. That's what's wrong." He replied before heading down the stairs to HQ with Max and Alec following not far behind.  
  
"Our insiders tell us that tomorrow he's going to have a meeting with the governor to discuss how to eliminate us." He briefly explained.  
  
"Shit." Max said.  
  
"Yeah." Dix agreed. "He said he has all the circumstantial evidence and that by the end of the meeting he will have him completely convinced and start planning an attack."  
  
"What kind of evidence?" Alec asked.  
  
"Supposedly he got his hands on the files that the government held on Manticore." Dix said.  
  
"I thought all of those burned when Manticore went down?" Max asked overly pissed.  
  
"Obviously, they have more information about how we we're made to do nothing but murder innocent people, the file also includes any mistakes that went on in the project."  
  
Alec frowned. "Mistakes?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Sandman abandoning Manticore, '09 escape, DNA blow-up, etc.. Apparently the government didn't know any of this going on until recently and they will be overly pissed." Dix finished.  
  
Max closed her eyes. "What can we do?" she asked.  
  
Dix for the first time didn't have an answer. "Nothing, hope that the government doesn't listen to him, wish they'll give us a say in this, and pray we don't all die."  
  
Max looked down in disappointment, but then a thought came to her. "I think there is another way we could do this."  
  
"How?" Alec and Dix asked in unison.  
  
"Aradia." She whispered and Alec immediately stood up to look for her.  
  
Dix stared in confusion. "Who?"  
  
Max began to explain.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alec walked to Aradia's room. He knocked on the door feeling kind of awkward talking to her after what he said earlier.  
  
Before he could knock again Aradia's voice came from inside. "Come in." she said. Alec opened the door and said. "We need you down in HQ." He said.  
  
"Is this the only communication there will be between us?" she asked him.  
  
Alec did know how to answer. "I'm sorry what I said earlier about you not knowing anything about Max. I mean you just met me and look how well you know me." He said.  
  
She smiled. "It's okay Alec. I understand the feelings you have for her." She said and began walking out the door.  
  
Alec frowned and stared as she walked away. "Shit, she knows something. Aradia!" he yelled as he followed behind her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What's her name again?" Dix asked as he and Max awaited Alec's return.  
  
"Aradia." She responded pacing.  
  
Dix frowned. "What kind of name is that?" he asked.  
  
"Greek." Came a voice from the door, Aradia's.  
  
Max and Dix jumped up slightly. "It means Witch Goddess."  
  
Dix looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"What do you need?" Aradia asked Max.  
  
"Uh," she began. "White. Ames White. He's talking with the governor tomorrow and is planning an attack on TC. Do you think there is something you can do?" Max asked her.  
  
"Well, a few things come to mind. But I think, there is something that will definitely work." She said.  
  
"What is it?" everyone asked in unison.  
  
"A binding spell. I will need white ribbon and a picture of him." She said.  
  
Max nodded. "Dix." She said.  
  
"I'm on it." He took off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Aradia set up three identical, white candles on her alter. She began her usual spell work with a little word from the Witches Rede. "Nine woods in the Cauldron go, burn them fast and burn them slow. Birch in the fire goes to represent what the Lady knows."  
  
"Oak in the forest towers with might, in the fire it brings the God's  
  
insight. Rowan is a tree of power causing life and magic to flower." She said with her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Willows at the waterside stand ready to help us to the Summerland. Hawthorn is burned to purify and to draw faerie to your eye. Hazel-the tree of wisdom and learning adds its strength to the bright fire burning."  
  
"White are the flowers of Apple tree that brings us fruits of fertility. Grapes grow upon the vine giving us both joy and wine. Fir does mark the evergreen to represent immortality seen." She opened her eyes and took the picture of White Dix had found for her.  
  
She took the white ribbon and began to wrap the picture, at the same time saying. "I bind you Ames from causing harm to your self and others. I bind you Ames from causing harm to your self and others."  
  
She repeated these words until the picture was completely enveloped by the ribbon. She then placed it in the center of the alter with only the candles there to support it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'll try to get the next one sooner. Promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Hearns: Thanks for the great review! I loved the story "Tinga's ghost" it was great! But I already reviewed.  
  
Rigno-gurl07: Thanks here's the next chapter I hope you like it!  
  
Jenna: school is a bitch! It interferes with my writing. Thanks, I love binding spells!  
  
Ange: Thanks girl! Your questions are answered in this chapter. I think. And yes, it will be very important to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 8  
  
All the transgenics in HQ huddled together waiting for the news to begin. Then finally a man with gray hair appeared on the screen. "Welcome to the eight o'clock news. Today, Government Agent Ames White held a conference with the mayor and governor of Seattle and Washington for the transgenic situation. Reports say that instead of going against the transgenic cause, he fought for them saying "Every living thing on earth deserves a chance to live."  
  
Everyone in HQ cheered. "Oh my god. I can't believe it worked." Max said happily to Alec.  
  
"Oh course it did. Everything she says works." He commented.  
  
Max looked down. "Yeah. So I'm going to explain to everyone what happened."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Max." He walked outside of HQ, but he wasn't headed for his apartment instead he went in search of Aradia.  
  
Alec looked up at the dark sky and suddenly saw her sitting on top of a building, the one he and Max sat on earlier.  
  
He went inside to climb to the top. When he got there he walked towards her, she turned around. "Oh, Alec you scared me." She said.  
  
"I did?" he asked her.  
  
"No, not really, it's just something I say to make me seem more normal." She smiled.  
  
"God, your just like Max always wanting to be normal." He shook his head taking a seat next to her.  
  
"I do not want to be normal all the time. I just saw this in a movie and decided to say it." She said. "And don't worry about Max she's going to come around and realize she doesn't want to be human."  
  
"I'm not worried." He said trying to look away so she wont look into his eyes.  
  
"Yes you are." She said.  
  
"No I'm not!" he fought back.  
  
"Now look, you can lie to Max, you can lie to others, but you can not lie to me!" she said. "What is it that you want?" she asked.  
  
"What makes you think I want something maybe I just wanted to come up and say hi." He said.  
  
She smiled. "If you wanted to say hi, you would have came up here, said hi, and left. You want something, can I help you with anything?" she asked.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly. "I want you to cast a love spell for me on Max." he said hastily.  
  
Aradia stared at him. "Why would you want that?" she asked.  
  
"Because I want her to fall in love with me." He whispered.  
  
Aradia smiled and came closer to him. "I'll let you in on a little secret. She already has." She whispered getting up to leave.  
  
Alec stared confused then grabbed her by the ankle. "Wait!" he said. "What do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I won't tell you anything unless you let go of me." She said he immediately let go.  
  
"She is already in love with you." She said once again.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I know." She whispered reassuringly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max turned on her left side for the one-hundredth time that night. She couldn't sleep. Of course she could always blame the shark DNA, but something else was bugging her.  
  
She looked at the ceiling and sighed. She got up and walked over to the window. Everything was dark, except for a few lights in Terminal City. The other buildings around her residence were also dark. Everyone was sleeping, 'Lights out.' She thought sarcastically.  
  
But beyond terminal city were lights that filled a whole new world. 'Or at least the normal world.' She thought again. Seattle. Her home for the past decade. She missed it. Very much, being able to drive her baby around town, stopping at Crash for a drink. Not that she didn't love everyone at TC, it's just that their all pretty blond-say about life outside of Terminal City. Mainly because they only got to live in it for one year. Even Alec.  
  
'Alec.' She thought.  
  
'What am I going to do with him?' she thought laughing momentarily at the question. 'I know what I'm going to do with him. Aradia clearly stated that. But am I ready?' she thought.  
  
'Not a night for easy questions.' She decided pulling out a chair from the table next to her bed and sitting down before looking out of her window again. She noticed a spot across her building, a person sitting on top of the roof. Aradia. Of course.  
  
Max got up and went to join her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey." Max said as she walked up behind her. "So, have you decided? Are you going to stay?"  
  
Aradia sighed. "I'll see how it goes." She said.  
  
"Why are you up?" Aradia asked her.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Max admitted. "But I have a reason. I have shark DNA."  
  
Aradia nodded. "Something tells me that's not the reason your up." She whispered.  
  
Max shook her head as she looked up at the stars. "Your amazing." She confessed.  
  
Max sighed. "Actually I was just thinking about everything that's supposed to happen. My life is going to change." She said.  
  
Aradia nodded. "Yeah. It will."  
  
"I'm scared." Max said.  
  
Aradia looked at her. "Don't be." She whispered. "Your not going to believe how well your going to deal with this."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Max asked insecurely.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you think Alec wants.. to..?" she didn't know how to finish the question.  
  
"Have a baby with you?" Aradia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Max replied.  
  
"Why feeling a little timid?" Aradia smiled.  
  
Max shrugged. "Sort of. Listen I was wondering if you could do something to him that would make him..?"  
  
Aradia's eyes widened. "Love you?" she finished again.  
  
"I don't want us to have a baby and not love each other, you know?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. But don't worry. You don't need magic to make this work. There is enough magic already there." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long, but I was stuck and thanks to Ringo-gurl's late review I found my muse and began writing again.  
  
Ringo-gurl: your absolutely right! What's not to love about Alec? Lol. Thanks, again, for the other review.  
  
Ange: Girl, you are my inspiration! And let me tell you it takes a lot of talent to write like me. Lol. Just kidding! I'm really happy if you decide to write because of me, and I'm sorry for taking so long to post this chapter.  
  
Jenna: Here's more M/A as you requested, madam. I'm glad I can still make people laugh.  
  
Ting: don't worry they'll figure it out in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ CHAPTER 9  
  
"Ames!" The angry congressman screeched as he walked into Whites office. "What the hell happen?"  
  
White stood up from his desk, dressed sharp as always in a black suit. "I.. I don't know."  
  
The fat congressman got closer to Ames. "Well you better know, because right now you are at the top of the list of people I will fire!" he yelled then tone of his voice getting louder by each word.  
  
"It won't happen again." White fought back.  
  
"You bet your ass it wont!" the fat man said and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alec walked his way through the crowd of people in HQ who were waiting to get their jobs for the day. He made his way to Max's office. He nodded to a few familiar faces he met on the way, but now he had to get serious because he was about to open Max's door, and he had a feeling she wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"Hey." He said walking in. "You uh, need to see me."  
  
Max looked up, instead of the yelling and screaming he expected she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes." She said. "I just wanted to talk to you about the other day." She said looking down a little embarrassed.  
  
"About what?" he asked confusingly. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't want her to think that he hadn't stopped thinking about the kiss since when it happened, and he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
'I can't believe he forgot.' She thought disappointingly. "Never mind." She said feeling a sudden flash of insecurity.  
  
"No." he insisted. "Tell me."  
  
"About, the kiss." She said blushing.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked.  
  
He walked closer toward her smiling. "What do you want it to mean?" he asked. "I mean if you want to just forget about it, or think of it as a friendship kiss, I would completely understan-"  
  
"No." she cut him off by grabbing his lips with hers and engaging in another passionate kiss.  
  
He moaned slightly. Something he never does.  
  
Max pulled back looking into his eyes immediately for reaction, there was just no other way to describe what she was feeling now.  
  
"That felt so." he said trying to think of the right meaning.  
  
"Right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed smiling.  
  
Aradia smiled standing by the door where they couldn't see her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
White sat his desk doing paper work as usual when someone knocked on his door. "Yeah?" he asked and the door opened.  
  
It was Otto. "Sir? There is a man on line two who claims to be your father." He said slightly confused.  
  
White groaned mentally. "Thanks Otto." He said and the younger man exited his office.  
  
White picked up the receiver and pressed the button for line two. "Hello?" he said.  
  
Ames heard the older man say on the other line. "Father?" he asked. "Why are you calling?"  
  
White was getting more pissed off. "You didn't teach me shit!" he said.  
  
Ames closed his eyes. "Father, I don't have time for this." He said. "I have a job remember, and a family." He said.  
  
White was shocked by his knowledge. "How would you know? Let me guess you probably have someone following me." He said.  
  
"No! You created everything that I'm against and after that I've spend trying to clean up, since then I didn't have a father!" he yelled.  
  
"I have nothing else to say to you father. Good bye." He said and slammed the receiver.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The old man, after hearing his son hang up on the other line took his cane and got up to pack.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Max rushed threw the halls trying to find Aradia, she finally spotted her in the cafeteria. "Aradia." She said. "Guess what?" she asked.  
  
"You and Alec finally have decided to hook up." She guessed.  
  
"Yes? How did you know?" she asked. "Never mind."  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked her.  
  
"Josh, is giving me a tour of Terminal City." She smiled. Just then Josh came rushing over.  
  
"Hi little fella." He said excitedly. "Come on! Let's go I have to show you more!" he yelled.  
  
"Have you shown her your paintings?" Max asked him.  
  
Josh gasped. "No! Come on." He tugged at Aradia's arm.  
  
"Bye." She called as she got dragged away by Joshua.  
  
Max smiled. 'I better go find Alec.' She thought rushing out of the cafeteria.  
  
She walked out of the building and looked on the rooftops, suspecting she will find him there. And she did.  
  
She smiled and headed to the building where she spotted Alec. When she got there he turned around and smiled at her. "Hey." He said quietly.  
  
"Hi. What are you doing up here?" she asked looking around.  
  
"I'm just thinking." He said looking out into the orange/pink sunset.  
  
"Thinking? About what?" she asked curiously. "Anything particular? Or just about the flowers and the wind?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm thinking about you." He said smiling.  
  
"Awww. All good I hope." She said taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Of course." He said.  
  
"About our future, the transgenic cause, and everything else in between." He added.  
  
Dix came from behind him. "There you are!" he said. "What are always doing here? Come on!" he called them.  
  
"What is it?" they asked him in unison.  
  
"Sandman's coming here!" he called.  
  
Max and Alec stared at each other for a long second. "Come on detective Mulder." She called.  
  
"Right behind you Sculli."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, I don't feel like thanking everyone personally, so here's my thank you for everyone. Thank you for your patience I know it's taking forever but I just don't know what to write!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Sandman?" Max stammered.  
  
"What does he want?" Alec asked.  
  
"We don't know, all Aradia told us was that she called him to come down to Seattle." Dix explained.  
  
"Wait." Max stopped him. "She called him? So, they've kept in touch this whole time?"  
  
Dix shrugged for once not knowing what to say. "I guess so."  
  
Max sighed looking at Alec. 'How could she have lied this whole time?'  
  
~*~  
  
Aradia stood at the gates of Terminal City. On the freak side. She was surprised that there were no ordinaries standing around screaming at them to get the hell out of Seattle. But then again things have gotten a little quieter around here. 'I guess time does heal all wounds.' She thought.  
  
It had nearly been five months since the transgenics moved into Terminal City, and everyday it seems like less and less people talked about it. 'Why?' she thought confusingly. 'It's not supposed to be like this. The prophecies do not say so.'  
  
She stared out of the gate. "When is the coming going to happen?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Soon, my child. Soon." Came a voice from an old man that approached the gate.  
  
"Father." Aradia gasped a smile appearing on her lips.  
  
She tore the gate open enough for Sandman to walk through. "Father, I've missed you." She said.  
  
"There is no reason. I told you I would see you soon." He said walking with her.  
  
Max and Alec stood from a distance. They saw Aradia walking with an old man they assumed is Sandman. Max studied the man, he was old (yes, older then Logan) He was supported by a beautiful wooden, hand carved cane and to Max he looked more like a grandfather then a father.  
  
Alec took Max by hand and began walking toward Aradia and Sandman. Max hesitated for a moment but then walked with him, It would have looked kind of odd to see Alec dragging her.  
  
Aradia smiled as she saw Max and Alec approaching them. "Father, this is-"  
  
"The one." He finished smiling.  
  
"I'm Max." she said insecurely.  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Darling, why do you have a boys name?"  
  
Max was surprised at his first question. She had expected his first question to be about the runes, or about her life, or even a 'How are you?'  
  
"My, my name? My brother gave it to me." She said.  
  
"Ah, yes you and your unit were very close, that is until the escape. And who is this handsome man next to you?" he asked looking at Alec.  
  
Alec smiled devilishly. "Sir, I'm X5-494. Formally known as Alec."  
  
Sandman nodded.  
  
"He's my partner." Max said then realizing what she said she quickly tried to correct her words. "I mean soon to be partner." She sighed in frustration. 'What is he to me? Looks like I'll be spending a lot more time thinking this through.'  
  
"Alec is also the chosen one." Aradia explained to her father.  
  
"Interesting." He said.  
  
"Father!" A strange voice yelled from far away. Joshua.  
  
Josh ran as fast as he could to welcome his father. "Father" he said once more as he embraced him in a hug.  
  
Max just hoped that Josh won't kill the poor man with the strength of his hugs. The old man let out a laugh. "Joshua." He said.  
  
"Joshua, don't squish him." Max said.  
  
"No, no I don't mind." He said.  
  
"Come on father, I will show you to your room." Aradia led him forward.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A beautiful young woman sat at a stationary desk at what looked like a hotel room. She had a notebook in front of her and wrote X5-494 and put a heart around it. She looked up dreamily and grinned.  
  
"Soon, 494 you will be mine." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Is he up yet?" Max asked nervously.  
  
"No, he's not. He had a very long rough trip, he needs to rest." Aradia said.  
  
"When is he going to get up?" she asked.  
  
"Didn't you just hear me?" Aradia asked. "He needs to rest, you can talk to him later."  
  
"How do you know I want to talk to him?" Max asked.  
  
Aradia rolled her eyes. "Well, you don't want him up to just stare at him! You want to ask him about the runes so do I."  
  
Max sat down to look at Aradia confusingly. "I thought you knew everything about them. After all you wrote them."  
  
Aradia shook her head. "First of all I said I wrote some of them I didn't say I understood what all of them mean, and second if I knew everything about them then there would be no reason for father to come here."  
  
"You think he knows everything about them?" Max asked.  
  
"Of course. He made them all up." She said. "I just helped him write them."  
  
"Hold on. You wrote some of them, but you still don't know what they mean?" Max asked.  
  
"I know how to read each character and I know what they mean, but I don't know what they mean to you." She answered.  
  
Max nodded understandingly. Max looked towards the door and noticed a beautiful young woman standing there. "Hi, is there something I can do for you?" Max asked never recognizing her before.  
  
"Yes." The woman smiled. "I'm looking for X5-494."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: You guys! I really need help! It took forever to finish this chapter because I'm so lost! I don't know where to go from here! So please! Any suggestions will help! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ringo-gurl07 (AKA Ariana): Thanks so much girl! It means a lot to me when you say such sweet things.  
  
Ting: Do you want me to make her his past breeding partner? Thanks for the great review!  
  
A/N: Thanks to Ringo-gurl07 and ting for reviewing! Everyone else? What's up? What happened to all the reviews?  
  
A/N: Please keep the ideas coming! Either e-mail me or give it to me in the review! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
Max looked towards the door and noticed a beautiful young woman standing there. "Hi, is there something I can do for you?" Max asked never recognizing her before.  
  
"Yes." The woman smiled. "I'm looking for X5-494."  
  
NOW:  
  
Max stood up and looked at the woman. "You mean Alec."  
  
The girl shrugged. "If that's what he goes by now."  
  
"Yeah, um, hold on." She turned to Dix.  
  
"Dix? Where's Alec?" she asked him.  
  
"I think he's outside looking for new jobs for the X6's." he answered.  
  
"Dix? Can you show-?"  
  
Max was cut off by the girl. "It's okay, I'll find him, thank you." She said.  
  
"Wait." Max stopped her. "What's your name?"  
  
She smiled. "Lola." And walked away.  
  
Max stared as she walked toward the exit.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
Biggs and Alec stood together at Jam pony talking. "No, first thing we ever did together was the Volkovitch job, over in Kezmekistan or wherever." Biggs smiled.  
  
Alec took his finger off his lip. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Ooh, the off- hours were definitely the highlight of that mission."  
  
"Lola." They said in unison and laughed amusingly.  
  
:::END FLASHBACK:::  
  
Max swallowed a lump in her throat and turned around to see Aradia. When she walked back into the room she saw that father had finally woken. Max rushed into the room.  
  
The old man sat at a table sipping water (the tea he had requested was unavailable). "Father." Max said exhaling at the same time.  
  
Sandman smiled. "My child." He said and motioned for her to come over.  
  
'God, I hope he doesn't ask me to sit in his lap.' She thought as she walked over nervously.  
  
Aradia saw her tenseness and turned to Sandman. "You will have to excuse Max today father, she is a little ill at ease."  
  
Sandman looked at Max strangely. "Is this true my dear?" he asked and Max nodded slowly.  
  
"Darling, there's no need. I'm just a regular person." He said.  
  
"Yeah, a regular person who knows my whole future." She finally said.  
  
"That's not a reason to feel uncomfortable." He pointed out. "Aradia, darling could you please leave Max and myself alone."  
  
Aradia nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"How could you say that's not a reason to feel uncomfortable." Max said finally gaining confidence.  
  
The old man sighed. "You're a very important person, I understand why you would feel like this but please let me explain this to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alec?" Lola called.  
  
Alec turned around from the group of X6's he was addressing to see who called his name. "X5-725?" he asked trying to remember.  
  
"It's Lola now." She smiled.  
  
'Lola.' Alec thought mentally. "Ugh," he said turning to the X6's. "We'll continue this later. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone groaned as they got up and walked away in different directions.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alec asked her awkwardly. She was the last person he expected to show up there.  
  
She shrugged slightly. "I'm a transgenic. This is Terminal City. Is there a reason why I shouldn't be here?" she asked searching his face for a reaction.  
  
Alec smiled and looked down. "Well, of course."  
  
"Come on, walk with me." She said.  
  
Alec walked side by side the beautiful blonde. "So, how's manticore's perfect soldier been doing?"  
  
"Well, I've been roaming the country for a while. Then decided to settle here." She explained.  
  
"You're going to stay here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She laughed a little turning toward him. "Do you want me to stay here?" she asked seductively about an inch from touching his face.  
  
"Umm, Yes, I mean no." he said not knowing what to say.  
  
"Alec? Is there someone else?" she asked.  
  
"Well, sort of. It's complicated." He said.  
  
"Can you un-complicate it for me." She said.  
  
"No, actually me and this other person have been getting real close and I don't think I should ruin that." He said.  
  
'This is going to take a little longer then I thought.' She thought to her self.  
  
"I understand." She said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Is that the reason you came here?" he asked frowning.  
  
"No, of course not, I just hoped. You know?" she said sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm really very flattered." He smiled.  
  
Lola smiled as his arms went around her. "I understand really." She said.  
  
He nodded. "Okay."  
  
What they didn't notice is that there was an eavesdropper from far away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Max stared out the window. What she saw shocked her and fumed her. 'What's going on?' she thought as she saw Alec's arms go around the beautiful girl that was there earlier. The thought of seeing Alec's arms around another woman was enough to get her pissed, but this is too much.  
  
She closed her eyes painfully. "I really thought we had something going on."  
  
"Don't worry." Sandman said. She didn't realize she said it out loud.  
  
"He only has eyes for you." The older man whispered.  
  
"Yeah, well right now he's looking at her." She said and walked away.  
  
Sandman sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night.  
  
Lola sat in front of a vanity mirror in her new room in Terminal City. She brushed her hair softly but mainly focused in the mirror. Looking proudly at her gorgeous features. Her long blond hair accentuated her skin tone, making it look slightly tanner then usual. Her delicate nose, full lips, and beautiful green eyes. Followed by an amazing figure.  
  
She continuously stared at the mirror. A picture of Alec smiling popped up in her mind, then her standing with Alec in a beautiful church (getting married), then Alec rubbing her big pregnant stomach.  
  
She sighed. "Soon." She whispered looking away. "Soon, my dreams will come true."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you! I'm back to having a lot of reviews and that makes me very happy!  
  
Ringo-gurl07 (Ariana): I know I love the name Lola too! Yeah, I guess her thoughts we're kind of disturbing but you ain't got nothing to worry about. I think.  
  
Gamegirl452: The idea just hit me! And the whole Sandman thing is explained in here. (Sandman to me is like a yentle)  
  
Lakergirl: Definitely! Competition for a man's affections is always key! There is nothing better then a jealous Max (other then a pregnant Max) Don't worry, a she won't give up without a fight (literally) :::wink:::wink:::  
  
Ange: Thank you girl! In this and future chapters Max realizes how much she wants Alec, and how she never grabbed the opportunity before. Evil girls rule!  
  
Nat452: Maybe they'll stay together, maybe they wont. Just playing. Thanks for the great review.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~  
  
The Next morning.  
  
Max sat in Aradia's small apartment; she came over so they could "talk" about certain people.  
  
"Are you sure it was the same Lola?" Aradia asked her.  
  
"Of course it was! Alec and Biggs we're talking about how when they we're on this mission in Kezmekistan, or whatever they did this one girl named Lola. Then a girl named Lola shows up, looking for Alec." Max explained.  
  
"I just don't understand it." Max said staring out the window. "I know it was just a hug, but with Alec these things are hard to say."  
  
"You mean you've never seen him hug another girl?" Aradia asked.  
  
"No! I mean yeah, the ordinaries but that couldn't be anything permanent, but this. This is a transgenic we're talking about." Max explained.  
  
Aradia frowned slightly. "What's so different about ordinaries?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Alec has this theory, how transgenics and ordinaries don't belong together."  
  
"But he still went out with them?" Aradia asked, acting more a psychologist.  
  
"Well, you know, just to have sex I guess." Max said.  
  
Aradia nodded. "And it's bugging you now because?"  
  
Max sighed confused slightly herself. "It's just, well, we had a thing going on. And I thought with some time we might hook up."  
  
"Did you tell him any of this?" Aradia asked.  
  
"Sort of, I thought he would get it. I didn't think I needed to write it in the sky. 'Alec I like you, don't get involved with anyone else.'" She imitated drawing little letters in the air with her finger. "He would probably laugh right in my face."  
  
Aradia shook her head. "I don't think he would."  
  
"Can you do something?" Max asked looking at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aradia asked.  
  
"I don't know. Make him not like her, or make him like me." She offered.  
  
"I don't think you want that." Aradia said shaking her head.  
  
"Why not?" Max asked.  
  
"Because, it's not real love. It'll just make him go crazy over you. And believe me, he loves you already." She said trying to change her mind.  
  
"If he does why was he with her?" Max put her hands on her face in frustration.  
  
At that point Alec walked in.  
  
Max took her hands down. "Hey, what's up?" He said.  
  
Max just walked by next to him. "Nothing." She said quietly.  
  
Alec stared confused by her reaction. "What's with her?" Alec asked pointing to the door over his shoulder where Max left.  
  
"Let's just say she saw somebody hugging a certain someone, and now she doesn't know where she stands in that persons life." Aradia said trying not to sound too obvious cause Max would kick her ass.  
  
Alec frowned. "What are you-? Oh." He said finally realizing.  
  
"Let me guess." Alec said putting his hands in front. "She thinks me and Lola had something going on?"  
  
Aradia nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Shit!" he cursed silently. "It's going to take forever to convince her that nothing happened."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sandman heard knocking at his door. "Come in." he said. Max walked into Sandman's guest room.  
  
"How are you?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm well. How are you?" he asked.  
  
"Not good. Father, I'm confused." She admitted.  
  
"About what my dear?" he asked upset to see her like this.  
  
"About this so called partner you chose for me." She said gritting her teeth together.  
  
The old man laughed lightly. "What has he done now?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Max walked out of a hour-long session with Sandman. He was convincing her that there could be possibly no attraction between him and Lola. How Alec was made for her, Max, and to only have feelings for her.  
  
Max sighed he had finally persuaded her that nothing happened. She walked toward Head Quarters to see what she had missed when Lola stopped her. "Hi, it's Max isn't it?" she asked her.  
  
Max stared at her not knowing what to say. A gush of jealousy hit Max as she realized the beautiful girl has nearly platinum hair. 'Just the way Alec like's them.' Max thought.  
  
"Yeah." Max smiled. "I need to talk to you in private."  
  
"Okay." Lola said as she followed Max into the closest empty room Max could find in HQ. Her office.  
  
Max smiled devilishly as Lola walked in with her and shut the door.  
  
"What is it?" Lola asked.  
  
"How do you feel about Alec?" Max asked her leaning against her desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the second time someone knocked on Sandman's door that day. "Come in." he repeated wondering if it was Max again.  
  
But this time it wasn't Max. "Alec." Sandman said. "It's nice to see you."  
  
Alec smiled a little at the older man. "Nice to see you too. Listen, was Max here earlier?"  
  
"Yes." Sandman said.  
  
"She was talking about me wasn't she?" Alec asked.  
  
"Yes." Sandman said again.  
  
"Are you mad at me too?" Alec asked confusingly.  
  
"No, I'm not. And I told Max that she shouldn't be mad at you too." Sandman smiled at the young man before him.  
  
"Thanks." Alec said sighing in relief. "Did she buy any of it?" Alec asked.  
  
"Let's just say she's less angry, but still insecure." Sandman said.  
  
"Good, do you know where she is now? Cause I really need to talk to her." Alec said.  
  
"No, I'm sorry I can't help you there. But she did say something about wanting to confront this girl named Lola."  
  
"Oh no." Alec sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow! Those were some quick reviews! Keep it up!  
  
Ringo-gurl07 (AKA Ariana): Thanks! I'll email you about the beta thing!  
  
Nat452: Thank you so much! I'm glad you think my story is the bomb! It's so flattering.  
  
Ting: This where it all happens! Don't worry, Alec will be happy.  
  
Lakergirl: Thank you girl! That's exactly what the point of this chapter is, to make max realize what she had.  
  
Ange: Thank you so much! The suspense is coming to an end in this chapter, but don't worry it's going to be here soon again as Max and Alec face more problems. Lol! Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
~*~  
  
Lola stared up at Max. "How do I feel about Alec? I think he's the most charming, most handsome, and amazing man I have ever met." Lola finished dreamily immediately thinking of Alec.  
  
Max slowly grabbed on to the desk she was leaning on, maybe grabbed isn't the right word, yanked maybe more appropriate since the wood was beginning to crack.  
  
Lola smiled. "Now, the question is: How do you feel about Alec?"  
  
Max grinned slightly. "I feel, in fact I know that Alec loves me because he was made that way."  
  
Lola's smile dropped. "You expect me to believe that?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Yes, I do." Max followed her by crossing her arms too.  
  
"I don't believe a word that comes out of your mouth unless I hear Alec say it!" Lola hissed angrily moving closer towards Max. Both females we're getting very angry at each other, it was only a matter of time before they began to fight.  
  
"Stay away from Alec! Cause he's mine!" Max yelled pointing a finger to Lola's face.  
  
"Too bad he wants me!" Lola said. This was it, Max swung at her.  
  
Max's swing set Lola back, punching her right in the left cheek. Lola put a hand over her face where Max hit her and yelled, "You bitch!"  
  
Lola punched Max back, Max kicked Lola in the stomach sending the blond a few feet away from her. "Your gonna get it now." Lola said jumping up and kicking Max into the wall, Lola then started punching her. "I got ten years on you!" Lola yelled.  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
Max and Sam circle each other and begin to fight. Each lands several kicks and punches. Eventually X5-453 gets a hold on Max.  
  
"It's no use. I've got ten years of training on you." Sam spat.  
  
"Yeah, well, they didn't teach you to fight dirty."  
  
:::FLASHBACK:::  
  
Max did the same thing she did that day when she was fighting with her twin, she whirled around knocking Lola to the ground. Max jumped on top of her punching her repeatedly.  
  
Lola lifted up her legs pushing Max over her and getting up.  
  
"Fucking niner!" Lola yelled once again in fight stance. "Ain't enough you had the whole world you had to have our men too!"  
  
Max frowned. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Lola said going for a punch.  
  
Max grabbed her fist before she could hit her. Max tried to twist her arm and then throw her face first into the wall where she had spent a few seconds ago.  
  
With lightening speed Lola grabbed Max's hand; which was holding her fist and bent her arm back pressing Max up wall. "You must think I'm really stupid. I can read your mind like an open book, your every move. Your so predictable 452."  
  
"Really? Can you predict this?" Max asked before jumping up over Lola's head and standing in the middle of her office again.  
  
"I maybe a niner, but you never learned how to do this." Max said before bitch slapping her and grabbing her in a chokehold.  
  
Now on her knees Lola gasped for breath trying to take Max's arms, which were wrapped around her neck.  
  
At that moment Alec rushed into the office. What he saw shocked him. "Brake it up!" He yelled moving towards them and pulling Max off of Lola.  
  
Lola wheezed for air. Alec stared between the two of them. "Dix!" Alec called Dix who had been standing by the door. "Take her to the infirmary, get her checked." Dix nodded and dragged Lola to the infirmary.  
  
Alec stared at Max in dismay. He raised his hands up in surrender. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She answered.  
  
"Something happened." He said grabbing her arm. "Why we're you fighting her?"  
  
"Cause she needs to keep her hands off what doesn't belong to her!" Max yelled.  
  
Alec's memory flew back to the moment Lola put her arms around him. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He was confused and intrigued by her sudden possessiveness.  
  
"I don't belong to you Max." he said sternly.  
  
She looked down slightly ashamed of her actions.  
  
Max turned around, now incredibly embarrassed and began to walk out.  
  
Ales sighed. 'I shouldn't have said that.' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Max sat up on the same building she sits on all the time when there is a problem. She knew Alec was going to come searching for her, she knew it, she just prayed he wouldn't come right away so she could have a little more time to think.  
  
'Damn!' she cursed her self. 'Why am I acting like this? I've never fought over a man! I've never had to fight for a man, usually they just come to me. But, I deserved it. I should have expected that another girl would soon be interested.'  
  
Alec slowly climbed up the later to see where Max was. He spotted her sitting on the edge, thinking as usual.  
  
"Hey." He said softly as he walked up behind her. "I'm sorry about what I said." He started. She didn't turn around, instead she pretended he wasn't there.  
  
"I shouldn't have said it." He said turning around to leave.  
  
"No." Max said turning around. "Don't leave. Please." She said.  
  
He accepted her invitation and sat besides her looking out at Terminal City.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" he asked after a long pause.  
  
"I don't know." She said. "I just got really scared I would loose you." She said refusing to look at him.  
  
"Max," he called. "I'm not going any where." He said. "I'm here with you."  
  
"Alec, when I saw you with her I wanted to kill her." She admitted.  
  
Alec looked surprise. "I've never had to girls fight over me." He said.  
  
"Really?" she asked looking over at him for the first time, seeing the sun lighting up his beautiful features.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's unbelievable." He said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"I've never had to fight for any one." She confessed. "And then when I saw her, it just hit me."  
  
"I'm sorry I had you go through that." He said.  
  
"It's okay. After all, you've had prior experience with her, I should have expected it." She said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Lola." She clarified. "You and Biggs, on the mission."  
  
"Oh," Alec laughed finally realizing whom she was thinking of. "Max, that was a completely different Lola."  
  
Max turned a bright red color. "I'm still confused." She said.  
  
"It's not the same Lola, Max." he said again.  
  
"No, not about that. It was something she said." Max said.  
  
"What did she say?" Alec asked.  
  
"When we were fighting she called me a niner and said it wasn't enough we had everything else we had to take their men too." Max said.  
  
Alec frowned. "Don't listen to her. You're just as transgenic as any of us." He said comfortingly.  
  
"I don't know how true that is, but it sure is soothing right now." Max said smiling at Alec and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"It's unbelievable how it takes something like this to show you how much you love someone." She said.  
  
Alec smiled as he heard her say that she loves him. "Max?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I do belong to you." He said and she smiled at him.  
  
"And I belong to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Review! I love you people! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you to all the fabulous reviews and reviewers. After Lakergirl reviewed I found my muse and here is the result.  
  
Ringo-gurl07 (AKA Ariana): You can stop waiting cause here is the next chapter girl! Sorry I didn't email you, it's just that I had some issues at school (some people just don't stop until they get an ass whopping.)  
  
Ting: Thanks and Yes! They finally belong together!  
  
SecretlyBeautiful: Thank you girl, don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can.  
  
Lakergirl: Thanks so much! I didn't find my muse until you reviewed, and then I just started writing! And Lola is back in this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
~*~  
  
A lithe blonde was currently occupying the gym in Terminal City. She was presently punching a bag that seemed to be flying whenever she threw a punch at the large, red, and assumingly heavy bag.  
  
She was obviously focused and concentrated on the bag. Her green eyes like laser beams pointing at the bag. She seemed to look at the bag as if it were a certain female. A certain female that needed to be taken out. X5- 452.  
  
She stopped when a thought hit her. She smiled viciously.  
  
~*~  
  
Max opened her eyes to the amazing sensation of having a man laying next to her. She smiled as she stretched out her sore muscles. As much as she hated leaving her partners side, she had to go to the bathroom.  
  
When she walked in she looked at her self in the mirror. The bruises and scars from yesterdays clash clearly visible. She inhaled sharply as she touched her cheek where Lola had hit her the day before. 'She may have been a bitch, but she sure could throw a punch.'  
  
Max groaned mentally as she sat down on the toilet. 'Oh no. What's everyone going to say when they hear that their leader was in a catfight?' she thought.  
  
After flushing the toilet she walked back out to find Alec still sleeping peacefully. She sighed as she looked at his calm and peaceful state.  
  
"Are you going to stand there and look at me? Or would you rather come and join me?" he asked.  
  
Max shook her head at his attentiveness. "I would like nothing more, then to lay here all day with you, or at least until these scars disappear."  
  
This forced Alec to open his eyes and look at her.  
  
"But, I can't do that. I have work piled up to the ceiling." She finished.  
  
Alec stared at her bruised face with compassion. She laid down next to him. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I can't believe she did this to you." He said. "And over me!" he said.  
  
Max smiled. "Your valuable pretty boy." She said to him trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Alec propped him self on his elbows. "You know Max, if you don't want to go to work today you don't have to. I'll do all the work for you, I can handle it."  
  
"Your sweet." Max said pouting. "But, I have to go. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have to get back to work. You know what they say, when you fall off a horse you have to get right back on." She said.  
  
Alec got up and looked at her. "Max, your naked and your talking about riding horses, if you don't want to be late, I suggest you get dressed and go to work." He warned her.  
  
Max laughed at him. "Why?" she asked seductively. "Does the idea of me riding a horse naked appeal to you?" she asked sitting on the bed with her legs spread apart. A picture that many men would cut off their arm for.  
  
Alec closed his eyes and groaned, the whole idea of Max being naked in his bed was still kind of new to him. "But if you want me to just get dressed and go to work." She said moving off the bed.  
  
Alec grabbed her arm before she could completely get off. "Don't you dare." He said climbing back into bed with her. He immediately captured her mouth with his. "You naughty little thing." He said quickly through the kiss.  
  
Max laughed at him words.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A black Lincoln pulled up next to the Seattle docks, which were no longer in use since the Pulse. The only people that had any use out of it was drug dealers and transgenics.  
  
A man walked out of the sleek black car, wearing a black suit. He was met by a young blonde woman.  
  
"Ames." She stated glad he could make their sudden meeting.  
  
"X5-725." He recalled.  
  
"Oh, I go by Lola." She informed him.  
  
"Look this isn't a time to come up with cute little nick names for each other." He said looking away annoyingly. "Now you had something to discuss, what is it?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "How would you like, if I could get you 452?" she asked knowing that would capture his attention.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked her.  
  
"It just so happens I'm a current resident at Terminal City." She said.  
  
"Very nice. Do you have a specific plan or do you prefer to use the old fashioned trunk of the car method?" He asked. The thought of seeing his son again and watching 452 die, both intrigued him.  
  
She laughed slightly at his sense of humor. "I assume 452 will soon be going on a heist, and let's just say I drop in and accidentally bring her to you." She suggested.  
  
"You assume?" he repeated. "This is nothing to play with 725. You either tell me accurate intel or our deal is off."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll call you with all the specifics. What do you say?" she asked coldly.  
  
"What do you want in return?" he asked her.  
  
"494." She stated clearly.  
  
"Alright, no problem. If you get me 452. I'll make sure you have 494." Ames said. "But she must be alive."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it. What do you think I am? An animal?"  
  
She put out her hand to seal the deal. He grabbed her hand in his and shook it slightly.  
  
She watched as he sat in his Lincoln and drove off. She stared as the dust flew up in the air from the tires where he drove off.  
  
"Thought I'd give up that easy 452?" she asked in a girly voice, but then got serious. "Too bad." Another vicious smile displayed it's self on her full lips. "Too fucking bad." 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you wonderful reviewers! And now for my next trick I will make a new chapter appear.  
  
Ringo-gurl07 (AKA Ariana): You better send me chapter six of 'Remember me' I can't wait to see what happens!  
  
Ange: I'm so touched. :::Diamond*Princess is gloating::: I love all your reviews! You are an inspiration.  
  
Lakergirl: Thanks! You know that Lola does not give up on her man! So, here it is.  
  
Annette: That was the funniest review I have ever received in my life! I'm glad you would curse for my story, it's what keeps me writing. Lol! I love you!  
  
Elizabeth Annette: I'm so sorry, but I don't know how to continue 'Back to Terminal City', it was a lesson I learned as my first story. I read it the other day when I got your review and I see so many mistakes with it. By the way I wrote more then that a long time ago I just never posted it, I introduced Adrienne's boyfriend Jarome, and some other stuff, but I won't be finishing it anytime soon. (cause I'm working on other projects.)  
  
JG: Yes, Lola is very serious about Alec! And you will see in upcoming chapters just how crazy she is!  
  
Ting: thank you! I figured bring Ames back in was essential to the story, and I figured why not here?  
  
Snowjewel: yeah, I decided short chapters are better, they keep up the suspense. And yes, English is my third language! After Bosnian and Czech.  
  
Jenna: Your so sweet! Evil stuff, will be up next!  
  
A/N: I'm sorry about the confusion between Aradia and Lola, I fixed it! It was Lola! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 15  
  
~*~  
  
"Is the new shipment coming in tonight?" Max asked as she walked into HQ caring a list of supplies that Leda, the head of the hospital and nursery in TC, gave her.  
  
"Yeah." Mole answered.  
  
"Shit, then we'll just have to get this on the next one." She said throwing the list on the table.  
  
"This shipment has some medical supplies, but mostly food." Alec said.  
  
Max shrugged. "We'll just have to wait until the next one to get these things." Max said nodding toward the list that Leda gave her.  
  
Alec picked it up and looked it over. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Speaking of this delivery, who's going to pick it up?" Dix asked joining their conversation.  
  
"I don't know yet." Alec said not taking his eyes off the paper.  
  
"I'll go." Max suggested, something she will regret later on.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lola's cell phone rang. She picked it up out of her leather jacked; which rested on a chair near her bed.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"You're running out of time 725."  
  
Lola groaned at the tone of Whites voice. "I didn't realize the clock was ticking." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not a very patient man, 725. I'm not going to wait forever."  
  
She rolled her eyes at his warning. "Like you have another choice. Face it, Ames, I have you wrapped around my little finger." She said smiling wickedly.  
  
"Really? How do you figure that?"  
  
"You're afraid you will loose your son, and you know I am your last chance to get him back and get rid of 452." She heard him swallow a lump in his throat and this pleased her, knowing she could mess with him like this.  
  
"Just make sure to inform me as soon as you go to get her."  
  
"Don't worry, as soon as I find out anything I'll call you." She said and hung up, not wanting to say another word to him.  
  
She closed her eyes in frustration. 'Come on 452! When are you going to get out of Terminal City!?'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Max, I really think you shouldn't go." Alec said at her suggestion of going for the shipment.  
  
"Why not? I don't have anything else to do." she asked frowning.  
  
"Because, I just think we should send someone else." He said, it was really impossible to convince her not to go without hurting her feelings.  
  
"Why? Am I not reliable?" she asked getting angry very quickly.  
  
"No! No, it's just that I think that Troy should go instead of you." He said pointing to the closest person he saw at the exit.  
  
"Why are you becoming so overprotective of me? Is it because you finally got me in the sheets?" she screamed not caring if any one else was listening.  
  
"Is this why you don't want me to go?" she asked. "Because you would rather fuck me here! Then have me go on some stupid run for supplies!" she yelled.  
  
"Don't ever say that again!" he screamed. "I treat you like everyone else here! I don't want you to go because I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. It's only been a few days since the fight, and what if Lola goes after you?" he asked.  
  
"What if she does? Alec I'm a big girl! I can handle it!" she said.  
  
"You don't know her the way I do!" she shouted, stunned by her ignorance.  
  
"What are you saying? That she could beat me? What? Say it! I'm not good enough!" she yelled.  
  
"You know Max. I really thought you we're more grown-up then this." He said walking away. He figured it was better then fighting with her.  
  
Max stood there in disappointment. She knew she wasn't supposed to say that, Alec would never think of her like that, but she was still pissed off.  
  
"What happened?" A voice behind her called. It was Aradia.  
  
"I thought everyone heard, we were yelling so loud." Max said.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that, but what was it about?" Aradia asked.  
  
"Alec thinks I shouldn't go on the supply run, and it's all because he's so overprotective of me." She said. "Do you think I should go anyway?"  
  
Aradia shrugged. "Do what ever you think is right."  
  
"Well, I think I should go." Max said.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lola looked out the window by chance and saw Max getting in a car with Troy. She immediately grabbed her jacket and began walking out the door.  
  
When she got out she hoped onto her bike and took off on the short cut to get there before them. While she was driving she took out her cell phone and dialed Ames's number.  
  
"Ames, she's going for a supply run, on my way." She said and hung up her cell phone. She smiled and roared her engine.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Since the supplier provided a truck for them to borrow for supplies, they needed one person to drive the supplier to the docks and then the supplier would drive the supplies to Terminal City and then take back the empty truck. Plus the supplier didn't trust them if they had more then one person.  
  
"You know Max, I really think you shouldn't have gone. I mean if Alec said so." He said.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Please! Not you too. I know what I'm doing, now Alec just gets a little to possessive."  
  
"Alright." He said. "But remember, if you don't want to do it, just tell me, I'll go and you go on back."  
  
"Don't worry." She said. "I won't change my mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lola snuck on the side of the warehouse where the supplies were being held. She walked in without anyone noticing her.  
  
She knocked out the two guards that were standing by the giant entrance for trucks. 'Piece of cake, as humans would say.' She thought.  
  
A short Latin man stood in the middle with a semi waiting for their transgenic supplier. Lola walked gracefully toward him.  
  
He frowned at her. "Who are you?" he asked wondering how she got through the guards up front.  
  
"I ask first." She said smacking him across the face and kneeing him in the stomach after that. She then dropped him on the ground and dragged him to the side of the warehouse.  
  
She smiled as she heard a car pull up near the warehouse. "Looks like we have some visitors." She whispered to the unconscious man.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Read and review, you know how it goes! 


	16. Chapter 16

Ringo-gurl07 (AKA Ariana): Here is the update, I couldn't wait for you to beta it, so I'm just going to post it. Sorry!  
  
Messymissy: I'm glad you decided to review! Thanks! I fixed the mistake about Aradia and Lola!  
  
Ting: It's amazing how one little mistake, like putting a different name can mess up everything! Lol! Thinking about it now, it may not seem like a bad twist if Aradia and Lola were partners. What do you think?  
  
Sci-freak GrodySpork: Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer!  
  
SecretlyBeautiful: Thanks! Aradia and Sandman will come into play later I promise they wont be forgotten. I just got caught up in the whole Max, Alec, and Lola love triangle.  
  
Ange: Aaaw! My story is like candy! I'm touched! Thank you so much!  
  
Lakergirl: How did Lola take out two guys? She's a transgenic! How else? Lol! Don't worry Max and Lola will learn their lessons!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 16  
  
~*~  
  
"Troy, for the last time." Max warned. "I can do this." She said.  
  
"Okay, here's your radio and make sure you call me before you enter TC." He said.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking the small 2-way and putting it in her jacket. She opened the door and walked out in to the night.  
  
"Oh, and Troy." She said before closing to door. "Tell Alec I'm sorry." She said and shut the door.  
  
Troy smiled at her and drove off. 'She really does care about Alec.' Troy thought.  
  
Max sighed as she walked toward the warehouse. She entered through a small door next to the big semi truck door.  
  
She walked around and saw the truck, but she didn't see Angelo. (the guy that Lola knocked out earlier.)  
  
"Angelo?" she called through the large room.  
  
"Angelo decided to take a nap." Came a voice behind her.  
  
Max quickly spun around to see who it is. 'Shit.' She thought. 'Alec warned me about this.' Max noticed Angelo slumped on the side of warehouse.  
  
"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" Lola asked sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want?" Max asked her coldly.  
  
"You know what I want." Lola said. "I want him."  
  
"That's too bad, cause Alec is with me!" Max said. "And he always will be!"  
  
This got Lola mad. "Well, just see how you feel about that when Ames feeds your body to the dogs!"  
  
Max just realized it was a trap. Suddenly a dozen members of the S.W.A.T. team entered the building pointing their guns at Max.  
  
Max froze not able to move in shock, while Lola stood with a smile on her face as the S.W.A.T. team dragged her away.  
  
"Good work." Ames said as he stood behind her.  
  
"I like to take pride in what I do." She said smugly.  
  
"How do you expect to get your end of the bargain?" he asked.  
  
"I trust he will go on a rescue mission to find her and I will meet him there." She said get lost in her sick train of thought.  
  
Ames nodded. "Nice doing business." He said and walked out following the car with 452 in it.  
  
Once Ames walked out of the building Lola turned to Angelo who was still very much unconscious. "I am this close." She told him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened?" Alec asked as he saw Troy walk back into HQ. "Where is she?"  
  
"Relax. She's still at the warehouse, she'll be here in a little bit." Troy said calming Alec down a bit.  
  
Alec ran his hands over his face nervously. "I shouldn't have let her go." He said.  
  
"Hey, you did everything you could." Troy said. "Oh, and by the way. She told me to tell you that she is sorry."  
  
Alec stood up. "That's it I'm going to see what's keeping her." He grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Wait!" Troy called standing up. "She said she would call, and she will don't worry."  
  
Alec sighed and nodded. "Your right, we should wait a little longer."  
  
Both men sat down once again and waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max sat on a chair in a dark room. Her arms were cuffed on the back of the chair and there was another pair of cuffs around each ankle connecting to the chair legs. She was drowsy from the drugs they gave her.  
  
Ames walked in slowly. "Nice to see you again 452." He said mockingly.  
  
Max glared at him not saying a word.  
  
"Not very talkative huh?" he asked. "I'm surprised. I would have thought that 494 taught you at least a few one-liners."  
  
Max shuddered at the mentioning of Alec. 'Please Alec. Don't come looking for me.' She thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's it." Alec said getting up. "I've waited long enough. It's been almost an hour."  
  
Troy nodded. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
They walked toward the exit. "Dix!" Alec called. "We're heading out to look for Max. She's not back yet."  
  
"Alright Alec. You need anything?" Dix asked.  
  
"No, we'll be fine." Alec said as he and Troy exited in search for Max.  
  
The first place they decided to check was the warehouse, of course. They walked in and found the truck full of supplies. Obviously, Max wasn't there; which meant something horrible happened.  
  
"Freeze!" Came somebody behind them.  
  
Alec and Troy turned around and saw about a half a dozen Latino men standing around with guns.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Fellas!" Alec said. "We're not here to cause any trouble. We were just looking for Ma.. the brunet that was supposed to pick up these supplies." He said pointing to the truck.  
  
Angelo shook his head. "We didn't see no brunet. But there was a crazy blonde woman who knocked us all out."  
  
Alec cursed him self silently. "Did she happen to have long blonde hair and green eyes?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you know where we could get our hands on that bitch?" Another member of the group asked.  
  
"There won't be any need gentlemen. Cause I'm about to kill her my self." Alec said angrily.  
  
The men smiled in delight. Alec turned to Troy. "Troy, take these supplies back to TC. I'm going to catch up with Lola."  
  
"But Alec-" Troy wanted to oppose but Alec cut him off.  
  
"No but's Troy, just go. I can handle her by my self." Alec said looking very dangerously.  
  
"If you say so." Troy said entering the truck.  
  
The door for the semi opened and Troy drove off toward TC. "I'm sorry for what happened. She wasn't meant to interfere. Thank you for doing business." Alec said politely to the men and got in the car and drove off to find Lola, and then look for Max.  
  
"You think he might need our help?" Angelo asked the group and they nodded smiling.  
  
"Then lets got!" they said as they all jumped into their SUV and drove off in Alec's direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What do you think so far??? Hopefully, there wasn't any Name switching in this chapter! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I had the flu and my nose wasn't the only thing that was clogged.  
  
Ringo-gurl07: Here it is! I typed it up quickly after I sent you that last e-mail. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Ting: Thank you! I might think about putting Aradia and Lola to work together! Lol! I thought it would be fun to sort of brighten things up with Angelo's whole crew being on Alec's side.  
  
Ange: Aradia isn't in this chapter! I'm sorry! She will be in the future though.  
  
Lakergirl: Thanks! Not a lot of butt kicking but a lot of action!  
  
Snowjewel: I'm glad everyone liked the Latino guys being incorporated in the plot!  
  
Nat452: M/A forever!  
  
A/N2: Hope I didn't skip anyone! If I did make sure you yell at me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
~*~  
  
Ames paced frustratingly in front of Max. "I'm going to ask this once again and you better answer me! Where, is, my, son?" he asked tightening his jaw.  
  
"I don't know." She said and immediately the back of Ames's hand connected with her cheek. She stood solid like that for about a minute then she turned to look at him.  
  
"Wendy took him away, I don't know where she is. I didn't hear from her since she left Seattle." Max said honestly.  
  
"You expect me to believe that?" He asked pointing to him self.  
  
"I don't expect you to believe anything you piece of shit!" she said gritting her teeth.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that 452, because I don't want to kill you quite yet. See, I'm waiting for 494 to come here and then I'll hand him over to 725 and you will die." Ames explained.  
  
'Oh my god. No! Alec don't come here!' she thought desperately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec stepped on the brakes as he realized he had reached his destination. This is where Lola decided to meet Ames after he had captured him. Alec walked over and entered the abandoned building looking for Lola.  
  
The walls weren't in the best shape of their lives and plastic covered windows have seen better days, but Alec thought it was a pretty good place to fight. Cause he knew Lola would want nothing else after he told her off.  
  
"Lola." He called almost quiet.  
  
"Um, it would sound much better if you screamed it." She said walking over to him while swaying her hips seductively. "I knew you'd come all alone. She just wasn't going to last. You need a real transgenic." She whispered.  
  
"Max is more of a transgenic then you are!" Alec spat.  
  
She froze disappointedly. "Oh, is she now?"  
  
"I know that you set up that trap with White, and I know that a real transgenic never turns on one of their own." He said.  
  
"I just had to have you." She said putting her hands lightly on his chest.  
  
He pushed her arms away. "I'm going to make sure you stay away from the woman that I love for good!" he said knowing that this would make her angry.  
  
To Lola it had felt like he had stabbed a dagger in her heart. "You don't love her!" she yelled. "You love me! I know you do!" she yelled angrily.  
  
Alec punched her so hard she immediately fell on the floor tears streaming down her face, angry tears and frustrated tears.  
  
"Lola, I swear if you don't stay away from Terminal City I will kill you with my bare hands." He warned.  
  
Just then, the group of suppliers walked in. "Alec!" one of them called and he looked up in surprise. "We'll take over here." They smiled at him.  
  
Alec got up and nodded. "Alright. Thanks." He said and before walking out he called. "Oh, and don't be too rough on her."  
  
"Don't worry." Angelo assured him. "We're going to give this bitch what she deserves." He said smiling.  
  
Alec nodded reasonably and left the men to beat the living shit out of Lola.  
  
"So, you think you can mess with us?" Angelo asked the blonde woman who was now strapped to an old radiator.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Otto! Where is 494?" he asked angrily unable to wait.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. No reports of 494 coming here." The poor man said.  
  
"He's not coming." Max said and both of them turned to look at her.  
  
Ames looked at her disbelievingly. "There is no reason for him to show up, I don't mean anything to him." Max lied.  
  
"Bullshit!" Ames said angrily. "You two are like a package always together, it's disgusting."  
  
'Is it that obvious?' Max thought. Just then the window shattered into a million pieces as Alec broke in Ames and Otto turned around in startle.  
  
Alec saw Max strapped to the chair and was immediately relieved to see they hadn't done anything drastic damage to her, yet. Alec charged at White sending him back slightly.  
  
Otto took out his gun and pointed it at Alec. "Freeze!" He yelled.  
  
With one swift movement Alec kicked the gun out of his control and knock him out with his head before White could get him.  
  
He turned back in time to jab white in the face with his elbow, his actions didn't seem to affect the man. "You forgot who I am." Ames said.  
  
"Me?" Alec asked sarcastically kicking him in the gut. "How could I forget that pretty face?" He asked before jumping up and pushing him in the chest.  
  
"Alec!" Max called. "Untie me!"  
  
Alec punched White into the wall, knocking him out momentarily. "Max." he said and ran over to Max and freed her arms from restrain. "I missed you." She said kissing him briefly on the lips.  
  
They hastily undid her leg restraints and they were off. Max began climbing out the window but she then saw Alec staring at Whites unconscious body on the floor. Blood dripping from the side of his head where he had been hit.  
  
Max knew what he was about to do. "Alec come on!" She called sternly.  
  
Alec continuously stared at him. Then he made up his mind, he reached to the back of his pants and took his gun out.  
  
"Alec! No! You'll never forgive your self! You don't want them thinking we're killers!" Max tried to change his mind.  
  
Alec looked up at her. Max swallowed at the look in his eyes, something she had never seen before. "It's what we're trained to do." He said silently and with that he let one single bullet enter White's heart before he rushed to the window.  
  
Alec saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes as she crawled out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After successfully locating his car, Alec and Max drove away quickly toward Terminal City. Silence enwrapped the car, Max looked out the window not wanting to look at his face right now.  
  
"Are you mad?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't answer immediately instead she shrug her shoulders at him.  
  
"What's the big deal Max? He was a bad guy, don't tell me you never killed anyone!" he accused.  
  
"What's the big deal?" she repeated his words. "The big deal is you weren't supposed to kill him Alec! It doesn't matter who he is! It's a part of becoming normal! Leaving manticore habits behind!"  
  
"Normal? Is that all you ever think about? Being normal? Let me tell you something! You are not normal Max! You are like me! Hell, you are me! You just don't want to admit it! Your scared and your ashamed!" he yelled at her.  
  
"Don't tell me you enjoyed that back there." She said sickeningly.  
  
Alec pulled off the road and parked on the side. "Don't hide your instincts Max. I know you've been living out here long enough to cover them and pretend your normal. But we are born to enjoy what happened over there, the thrill of seeing your enemy lying on the floor completely hopeless. You can look away and pretend you don't like it, but don't lie to me."  
  
Max just looked away, she couldn't believe Alec would do something like this. She kept hoping it was just another terrible dream, she was pinching her self so hard her left arm was almost blue. Suddenly every word that Logan had told her about Alec came back to her.  
  
"Max if I hadn't killed him then, he would have came after us again." Alec explained.  
  
"So what! It wasn't your call, don't you see?" She asked. "You're becoming Manticore!"  
  
"I'm not becoming shit!" he yelled and that seemed to shut her up for now, he knew that later on he would have to try to reason with her again.  
  
He got back on the road and drove the rest of the way in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: R&R! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all very much for your wonderful words of inspiration!  
  
Nat452: We aren't back to loving so soon! You'll have to wait for one more chapter and then loving is on it's way!  
  
Ting: Yes the drama! A little humor is always required to keep the story going.  
  
Gamegirl452: thanks! I love your reviews!  
  
Ringo-gurl07: Max and Alec will come back on track soon! When are you going to update?  
  
Natasqi: What do you mean by it was "iffy" about the witch stuff?  
  
J: thanks!  
  
SecretlyBeautiful: That was the best review I have ever gotten! Way to go! It boost my confidence! Thanks so much! I love you!  
  
Lakergirl: This is not the last of Lola.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
~*~*~  
  
Max sat on the rooftop of HQ, she watched into the horizon the tiny speck of light from the setting sun, as darkness threatened to envelop the city. She silently cried and wiped her tears on her sleeve.  
  
She heard someone approach behind her and she hopped it was Alec. She turned to see who it was and she found Aradia looking at her.  
  
"Hey." Max whispered slightly.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Aradia asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Some paradise." Max said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, what happened?" Aradia asked.  
  
"He killed him. So coldly." Max whispered.  
  
"Who White? Don't tell me your crying because you're going to miss him?" Aradia asked.  
  
"No." Max answered. "I'm crying because I'm afraid of what Alec is becoming and I'm confused."  
  
Aradia looked at her strangely. "Confused about what?"  
  
"About what I feel for him. You know, I thought he left that part of him behind when he left Manticore! I never thought I would see that look in his eyes." Max explained her feelings, and that somehow made her feel better.  
  
"The look of satisfaction after he killed White?" Aradia asked.  
  
"Yes, it scared me Aradia! I don't know who he is anymore!" Max complained.  
  
"Yes you do! He is the same Alec he always was." Aradia said.  
  
"No, that was 494." Max disagreed.  
  
"Max." Aradia came closer to her. "We are all the same. Whether you like it or not. It's what we we're made to do."  
  
Max just looked down at the transgenics that roamed the street.  
  
"Come on. You can't tell me that you didn't feel a thousand pounds lighter when you saw White dead. Knowing he will never come after you again?" Aradia asked trying to look into her eyes.  
  
Max smiled slightly. "I have to admit. He was a real prick."  
  
"Then what are you worried about? Max, you will have to accept the facts here. Thanks to Alec we now have one less problem to worry about." Aradia said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked curiously looking up at her.  
  
"I have a date." She said.  
  
"You have a date?" Max asked.  
  
"What? It's not totally impossible for me to date you know." Aradia said sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, its not that it's just I never figured you for the dating type." Max said.  
  
"Well, father says this is the one for me. I can't say he's ever made a mistake with this so I'm taking his word. Come on, I'll walk with you." Aradia said gesturing for Max to get up.  
  
Max followed her advice and walked with her down in search for Alec.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Max stood in front of Alec's apartment. 'Aradia is right. I have to confront him. See what he feels.' She thought taking a deep breath and opening the door.  
  
"Max." Alec said surprisingly.  
  
Max noticed a suitcase sitting on top of his bed and saw him putting his clothes in the suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing?" Max asked him.  
  
"I'm packing." Alec said.  
  
"I see that, why?" she asked becoming more and more frightened of him leaving.  
  
"I'm moving down to Oak street." He said not taking his eyes off the luggage before him.  
  
"Alec, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you know in the car." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry too." He said.  
  
"Come on Alec! Please don't go!" she said taking his hand away to stop packing.  
  
"Max," Alec said trying not to look into her chocolate eyes, once he looks into her eyes he became weak. "If you can't except who I am, who we are, then maybe we shouldn't be together."  
  
She gulped at his words.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Agent Hancock and Agent Lopez walked into the room where it appeared that Agent White was holding 452, the transgenic leader. They froze upon entering the room when they saw Otto and Agent White both lying on the floor.  
  
Agent Lopez ran over to Otto to check for a pulse and was relieved to see that he was only unconscious, unfortunately for them Agent Hancock shook his head toward Agent Lopez as he checked Ames's pulse and found that there wasn't any.  
  
Less then a minute later the general and his men walked in to see what was happening. "Holy mother of.." he trailed off as he saw the two men positioned on the floor.  
  
"Dead." Agent Hancock said standing up and wiping some of White's blood off his fingers with a white handkerchief.  
  
"The suspect?" The general asked him.  
  
"Gone. Not a trace." He said observing his surroundings for a clue. Nothing.  
  
"Although," Agent Lopez spoke also standing up. "It couldn't have been her."  
  
"How so?" Asked the two men.  
  
"Agent White was shot, she didn't carry weapon, I checked her personally." He explained.  
  
"Then she must have had help." Hancock said looking away, as if grieving a loss in the force.  
  
"Sir." Came a voice through the door and the general looked back. "We found a female transgenic dropped on the side of the road. I would have disposed her, but..." he trailed off.  
  
"But what?" the general asked the younger man.  
  
"She says she can help us, she says she and Agent White were acquaintances." He clarified.  
  
"Is she awake?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He said nodding.  
  
"Bring her in."  
  
"As you wish." With that he was off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, your telling me you know this character 452." Hancock asked her.  
  
"We were practically sisters." The blond female lied.  
  
"What kind of deal did you and Agent White make? Money?" he asked her.  
  
"No, no. Money I can get anywhere. I wanted in exchange for 452, another transgenic." She said.  
  
"I'm not following." He said.  
  
"A man." She said raising her tone. "An alpha male. 494"  
  
"Alright. Do you know who might have gotten her out?" he asked leaning against the table.  
  
"494." She said.  
  
"The same guy." He said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, kind of sad isn't it?" she asked.  
  
"You think there might be a picture of this guy lying around somewhere?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"They didn't train me for twenty years to end up with an amateur." She said getting up. "I'll have that picture on your desk in an hour."  
  
After she exited Agent Hancock nodded. "Maybe transgenics aren't so useless after all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: R&R. Please! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you to the few of you who reviewed. The rest of you, I think your getting out of tune. What's the problem? I'm holding up my end of the bargain, I'm updating, and your job is to review. I'm not going to put a minimum number of reviews I want, but I can't write if I don't get a review I need input. I'm not asking for an elaborate review, just tell me what you think, don't hold back on the criticism, I'm not one of those people who can't take it. That's all I'm asking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
~*~  
  
"Alec, I've thought it over. I'm not mad at you any more and I understand." She said.  
  
He looked at her strangely. "You're not mad at me? Max, that doesn't change anything. I killed someone today, I may kill someone tomorrow, I may kill ten people tomorrow and every time this happens you're going to be pissed at me. I'm not going to have it."  
  
"No, Alec that's not what I mean. I'm fine with it now, it just took me a while to get used to it. I've never seen that look in your eyes before." She said honestly.  
  
Alec put down the next shirt he was about to pack. "Well, you better get used to it, cause if this shit keeps happening." he said pointing outside and indicating to the whole transgenic situation.  
  
"It's okay. I accept it. I realize, actually Aradia made me realize, that that's normal and it's fine. I was just a little paranoid." She said smiling.  
  
"I'm glad." He said putting his arms around her into a big hug. "I don't want you to ever be mad at me Max, you have to understand that what I do out there is necessary." He explained.  
  
"I know, I understand, but I'm not sure I can promise you I won't ever be mad at you. With you always playing super man and worrying me." She said.  
  
"You know you always fall for the super hero types." He said laughing slightly.  
  
Max smiled. "Is that what's happening? I'm falling for you pretty boy?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody that was currently in Head Quarters, including Max and Alec, listened up as the daily news came on.  
  
"In the latest news today, seems investigators have found who allegedly murdered Agent Ames White. This man," A picture of Alec's mug shot appeared on TV from when he was arrested a few months ago (A/N: In Hello, Goodbye). "A transgenic assassin formally know as Alec, among his acquaintances. He has a mile long criminal record of several murders in the past few years including one last year which he was framed for last August but escaped."  
  
Max looked at Alec and gulped. "What's going to happen?" she asked quietly.  
  
He sighed. "I don't know."  
  
They continued to listen as the news reporter went on. "If you know anything about him please contact the police. He is a threat to everyone. Next, we have."  
  
Alec closed his eyes and looked down. "You know what this means?" Mole asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm stuck here." He said. "I can't go anywhere during the day."  
  
"Alec, you can't go anywhere at all. We can't risk it." Max told him.  
  
"Come on Max, I'm going to loose my tan." He said jokingly.  
  
"This is nothing to mess around with." She said.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you're naturally tan." He said.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she yelled.  
  
"Come on Max, I can go on heists at night. What could go wrong there?" he asked.  
  
"What if a camera gets a look at you, huh? The police get's it. They raise the bar." She said.  
  
"Max, those are just speculations. What if? What if nothing! Look, we need all the help we can get, and I'm not going to stay locked up in here, because someone may catch a glimpse of me and call the cops." He said and walked out of HQ.  
  
Max closed her eyes and sighed in frustration. "Why does he have to be like this?" she asked.  
  
"That's good 'ole Alec." Mole said. "Maybe we should get him shot, that will keep him in bed for a few days."  
  
Max glared at Mole. "What?" he asked. "It's not a totally crazy idea."  
  
Max began walking out and shook her head. "Just in the leg or something!" Mole yelled behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Max knocked on Sandman's door. "Come in." he said.  
  
"Hi, father." She said awkwardly.  
  
"Yes my child. Come here. How are you?" He said inviting her inside.  
  
"I'm okay. It's Alec that has me worried. His face is all over the news and he thinks he can go out." Max said.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about that little accident. My son, Ames." He said.  
  
Max remembered hearing that Sandman is Ames' father too. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"It's alright. Ames may have been my son but he got what he deserved." He said.  
  
Max nodded slowly. "He just has me worried. I mean he's crazy! He'll go out there and get him self killed!"  
  
"He's just protecting you." Sandman explained.  
  
"What?" Max asked.  
  
"In the prophecies, your mate does everything he can to protect you, that's why he is your protector. Because he is your mate, he won't rest until he's sure you are completely safe."  
  
Max closed her eyes. "So in other words, this madness won't end until the transgenics are free and no longer in danger." Max said.  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be alright." He reassured her.  
  
"Some how, I have a hard time believing that." She said.  
  
He smiled a little. "How about you? I assume your heat will come along soon."  
  
Max's mouth dropped open. "I forgot about that!" she said. "I don't need this right now."  
  
"Believe me, you need it more then you know." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked insulted. She had mistakenly thought he was telling her she needs to get laid.  
  
"The child. The child you will carry will end this war." He elaborated.  
  
"So your saying by the time my baby is born, the war will end?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"The very day the child is born." He whispered and Max smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm scared father." She admitted and he took her hand compassionately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dix?" Alec called walking in to HQ again. "What's the number of that arms dealer you told me about?"  
  
"Why Alec?" Dix asked.  
  
"We need to load up. Machine guns, AK's, everything." He said.  
  
"Alec, we haven't heard anything about attacks made on TC." Dix said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. We can't wait until the last minute to gather supplies. Just have that number in my office by tomorrow." He said and walked off remembering he still needed to solve things with Max.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lola walked into to Agent Hancock's office. "So, what did you think of my work?" she asked sitting on his desk.  
  
"You did a good."  
  
"And?" she asked crossing her arms.  
  
"And, thank you." He said returning back to work.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked.  
  
"What? You want a kiss? Get out of here!" he yelled.  
  
She raised her hand and rubbed her fingers together indicating she wanted money.  
  
Agent Hancock laughed slightly. "You have to be kidding me." He said. "You're lucky if I don't throw you out of here."  
  
"No, you're lucky if I don't wipe the floor with you, you piece of shit!" she said disgustingly.  
  
"Excuse me! You don't have any idea who you are talking to!" he began yelling.  
  
"No, you're wrong again. I was higher authority then you!" she said.  
  
"Bullshit you were!" he said getting up and opening the door. "Now get out before I have to call someone to drag you out of here!" he said.  
  
"Fine. But I warn you this is not the last you will see of me!" she said pointing her finger in front of his face before walking out.  
  
"Bitch." He called before shutting the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec unlocked the door to his and now Max's apartment. They had earlier that day decided they would move in together as their relationship progressed slowly.  
  
"Max?" he called when he walked in and Max walked out of the bedroom in pajama short and a tight tank top. 'God, that woman makes everything sexy' Alec thought. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms for a hug.  
  
"Your in a good mood." He said glad to see her happy for once.  
  
"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be?" she asked.  
  
"No." he answered hoping that no one will barge in on them, like someone always does once they start getting closer.  
  
"Then relax." she said pulling him by the hand into, now, their bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Remember to review! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Finally! After many, many months here is Chapter 20 for Amulet. I apologize for the long wait. Enjoy! And review!

* * *

**Chapter 20**  
  
"Max!" the voice behind the door called. "Max are you in there?"  
  
Max moaned slightly and realized she wasn't dreaming. She jumped up and began rushing to the door when she felt a chill. She looked down and realized she was naked. 'Oh, shit I forgot.' She thought grabbing her robe and tightening it around her body.  
  
"I'm coming!" she shouted and went to see who her visitor was.  
  
She opened the door and to her surprise there stood Aradia. "Hi." Max said.  
  
"Hey, where were you?" Aradia asked. "You weren't down in HQ, so I came her to check up on you. I didn't realize you needed this much sleep." She explained.  
  
"Oh, I usually don't." Max said running a hand through her hair. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's 8:47." Aradia said sitting down in Max's apartment.  
  
"Shit! I over slept!" Max said.  
  
"Must have been something big to tire you!" Aradia said sarcastically.  
  
Max's mind flew back to the images of the night before. Her and Alec, doing things to their bodies she never thought possible.  
  
"Oh yeah." Max smirked at her and went to get dressed.  
  
A few minutes later Max walked out in a pair of hip hugger jeans and tight black turtleneck.  
  
"So, uh, I assume you guys had fun." Aradia said peeking into the bedroom. Max blushed slightly.  
  
"Something like that." Max said.  
  
"Your heat hasn't come yet." Aradia said.  
  
"So?" Max turned to her. "Just because I'm not in heat doesn't mean that we can't..."  
  
Aradia shook her head. "So then you have feelings for him."  
  
"Of course." Max said.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this before because?" Aradia asked and Max laughed at her.

* * *

Alec walked out of HQ with a smile on his face. More then the usual smile. This was a smile that provoked every female eye in the room. All the women in the room quickly tried to find some other activity to do, rather then drool over him. The unusual smirk also got him a couple of looks from some of the male's in the room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Mole asked Dix.  
  
Dix just shrugged. "Maybe something got into him." He suggested.  
  
"Or," Mole shifted his cigar. "Maybe he got into someone."  
  
Mole took out his cigar. "And I think I know who."

* * *

Max walked out of the cafeteria after having breakfast with Joshua. She liked spending time with him. He seemed like the only innocent thing left in Terminal City, everyone was aware, except Josh. Maybe he was aware of what was going on, maybe he just didn't like to talk about it. Max smiled at him.  
  
If only other's were more like him...  
  
"Did you paint any new paintings?" Max asked with as smile. She was starting to run out of topics to talk about with Josh. If it were anyone else she would talk about what's going on in the media, but that always made Josh sad.  
  
"Yes! Lot's!" he answered.  
  
"We ought to hang those up somewhere." Max said. Just then Gem walked by carrying little Hope.  
  
"Hey Gem." Max said.  
  
"Hey Max, Josh. Sorry, I can't talk right now." Gem said as she rushed by them.  
  
Max looked back as Gem walked off with the baby crying.  
  
"Little fella?" Josh called softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Max answered braking her train of thought.  
  
"Little fella going to have a little fella too." He reassured her.  
  
Max looked at him shockingly. "What makes you think I want one?"  
  
"Big fella know." He said.  
  
Max smiled at him. "Yeah, your right."

* * *

Alec was explaining to Sandman how the humans were using thermal scanners to track them down.  
  
"The infrared light shows humans as blue, but when we're around we're shown as orange or red." He explained. "We haven't come up with anything to lower out temperature, the closest we got to was 99º, and that only lasted for about a half an hour."  
  
Sandman just nodded, he was glad that he was spending some time with Alec, but to be quite frank they didn't share the same interests, at all.  
  
"So, uh, dad. What do you like to do in your spare time other then gene- splicing?" Alec said sarcastically as if he were an interviewer.  
  
Sandman smiled at him. "You're a very interesting person Alec."  
  
Alec almost blushed. "Why thank you. You're one of the very few people that notice." He said wiping a mock tear.  
  
"I do know someone that notices." Sandman said ending Alec's scorn.  
  
Alec knew who he was talking about, Max. "What makes you think?" he asked. "And don't tell me it has something to do with the prophecies."  
  
Sandman laughed slightly. "No, just the way she looks at you, how she worries about you,"  
  
"How she hits me. Do you notice that?" Alec asked.  
  
"She cares about you." Sandman convinced him. "She cares about you a great deal."  
  
"Yeah, well she sure has a funny way of expressing it." Alec said not looking the older man in the eye.  
  
"Alec!" A young X6 named Matt rushed into the room. "Alec!" he called again.  
  
"What is it Matt?" Alec asked.  
  
"It's Max, come quick, she fainted!" He explained quickly.

* * *

When Alec and Matt reached the medical facility they saw Max laying on a bed with a tube connected to her mouth carrying oxygen into her body and several people around her trying to bring her back to life.  
  
Alec's heart dropped at the sight of her. He stood in shock looking at her body. Oh, Max what happened.  
  
"Alec," One of the doctors called him. "Alec, you're going to have to get out of here momentarily."  
  
"What happened?" He asked her never looking away from Max.  
  
"Were not sure. Look, we'll keep you informed just get out of here right now." After being pushed out Alec stood outside the door nervously for several minutes before sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
Alec heard a familiar voice calling him and he looked up to see Sandman and Joshua. "What happened to little fella?"  
  
Alec looked up at Josh. "I don't know big fella, I don't know."  
  
"Little fella sick?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Josh. Something is wrong." Alec replied trying his best not to upset Joshua.  
  
Sandman sat down next to him and sighed. "God, I wish I had been there to see what happened. What if she doesn't make it?" Alec asked Sandman.  
  
Sandman just gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Alec?" A voice called a few feet away. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Carl." Alec recognized him as one of the doctors that treated Max. "What happened?"  
  
"Could you come into office?" Carl asked and Alec quickly nodded and followed him. So did Sandman and Joshua.  
  
They sat down and waited for the explanation.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please! I don't care if you yell at me.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews:

lolitaro: the devil I am! Thanks for the review. I hope this is soon enough update.

Kyla: I know i'm evil! But I am updating! Give me some credit! Lol!

jenna: sorry, here it is.

lakergirl: I'm glad you like my fic. You'll find out what happens and it's not what you thought. I know Alec is fast, but not that fast!

SecretlyBeautiful: It's okay if I'm living... as long as i'm writing. I couldn't abandon this fic so finally one day I sat down and forced my self to keep writing. I assure you, Alec will not be sad.

Natasqi: Hope you keep on reading my fic. I'll try to update sooner.

ting: Don't worry, she'll get pregnant soon. (Max has to get pregnant in each of my fics have you noticed that?)

nat452: Your questions will be answered in this fic. Don't worry.

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Alec entered the room that Carl called his office and sat down to hear the news as quick as possible.  
  
"So doc, what is it?" Alec asked nervously.  
  
"Well, she appears to be okay now." Carl spoke and everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What happened?" Alec asked.  
  
"It was decline of serotonin levels." Carl said.  
  
"That's it?" Alec asked.  
  
"Afraid so. We did a full blood test and that was the only thing that was wrong. This isn't uncommon since she wasn't treated for serotonin levels like the rest of us were, with the escape and everything. She's had a history of low serotonin levels." Carl elaborated.  
  
"She told me she used to get the shakes pretty bad, but Manticore treated her." Alec said.  
  
"They obviously weren't finished with the treatment. In cases like this it is possible for the seizures to disappear for a while, but then come back suddenly and almost put her into a comma." Carl said.  
  
"Are you telling me she could have died because of this?" Alec asked.  
  
"It's possible, if not treated right away." Carl said.  
  
Alec closed his eyes briefly. "Can I see her?"  
  
"Sure, but she's still unconscious." He explained.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Carl said and exited the office.

* * *

Alec quickly explained to Joshua and Sandman what was going on said he was going to see Max now.  
  
Alec walked into the room and saw her laying peacefully on the hospital bed. The only noise made was by the heart monitor. Alec looked at it briefly to make sure it was okay and was relived that it was back to regular.  
  
It was amazing how a person who had been in a near death experience less than an hour ago could be so mesmerizing and beautiful. Her pale complexion said it all. She lay looking rather exhausted than unconscious. And yet she was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever laid his eyes on.  
  
Alec took her hand in his and gently stroked her hand. Subconsciously Alec hoped she would wake up and grab his hand, he had hope for the slightest squeeze from her hand... but nothing happened.  
  
Instead she lay on the hospital bed her body drained of color. Even her lips were small and a light pink color instead of their usual pouty crimson color. Alec laid his head on her arm and began talking to her as if she could hear him.  
  
"Oh, Max." he began. "You scared me. More than I thought I could be scared. It was at that moment that I realized that if you died I would never get a chance again to tell you I love you. I love you more than anything."  
  
"Please wake up soon Max. Please so I can say it to you." He whispered the last part as if he was praying. He never prayed, he never learned anything about religion and he never understood a lot about it, but at that moment he felt it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**  
  
The woman that lay on the hospital bed opened her eyes as if she had just woken up from a long slumber. She first noticed the hospital room and cringed in distaste at all the machines that were around her.  
  
Max turned her head around to see what was pressing on her hand and smiled to see Alec's head pressed on her hand. _'To make sure I wouldn't leave without his noticing.'_ She thought with a smile.  
  
She gently pulled her hand from underneath his head and gently stroked his hair. "Alec." She whispered.  
  
He immediately jumped up and sighed in relief when he saw her awake. "You're up." He said. Alec began kissing her hand and up leaving a trail of kisses to her cheek. Max giggled slightly.  
  
"You scared me." He stated. "You scared me to death." He said hugging her tight.  
  
"The last thing I remember was fainting before I entered HQ." She said.  
  
"Hold on." He said calling Carl into the room by pressing the little button by her bed.  
  
A few seconds later Carl and a few other medical staff members entered the room. "What's wrong?" Carl asked.  
  
"She's awake!" Alec said.  
  
"I can speak for my self Alec." She said. "And yeah, I feel fine." Max tried to get up.  
  
"Max, we would really like to keep you here for another twelve hours just to make sure your serotonin levels stay normal." Carl said before she could get up.  
  
"My serotonin levels? What does that have anything to do with this?" she asked.  
  
"That's the reason you fainted, Max. You went into a coma because your serotonin levels were too low." Alec explained.  
  
"But—I thought Manticore-" she was interrupted by Alec.  
  
"I thought they fixed it too, but they didn't." Alec said.  
  
"Look, we gave you some Tryptophan and that increased your serotonin levels, but I will give you a bottle to take home just in case it happens again." Carl said.  
  
"Do I have to stay?" she asked.  
  
"We would really like for you to stay here." Carl said shaking his head at her stubbornness.  
  
She sighed. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."  
  
Carl laughed. "Don't worry about that. We love to have you here." He commented.  
  
Soon Carl left leaving Max and Alec alone once again. Max smiled at him.  
  
"How long has it been since I have kissed you?" she asked.  
  
"Too long." He said walking over and kissing her slowly.  
  
Max stopped the kiss. "Quick, help me get out of here."  
  
Alec looked at her. "Max, you heard what Carl said. Twelve hours." He reminded her.  
  
"Are you on his side of mine?" she asked.  
  
"Maxie, stop being stubborn. Now you'll make it here for twelve hours." He stopped and looked at her.  
  
She nodded. _'He's right it's not that big of a deal.'_ She thought to her self.  
  
"Look, I'll get you some food and Joshua will visit you, okay?" Alec asked her.  
  
"Okay." She smiled. Alec was so happy to see her smile again. Nothing made him happier than to see a smile on her face.  
  
"I'll tell Josh to come and see you." Alec kissed her one more time quickly before leaving.  
  
"Alec?" she called before he exited.  
  
"Yeah Maxie?"  
  
"You can say it now." She reminded him.  
  
He looked a little confused. "Say what?" he asked.  
  
"That you love me, I'm awake now." She smiled at him.  
  
_'She heard all that?'_ he thought to him self. _'How could she have heard it?'_  
  
"I love you." Alec said and exited the room with a smile on his face.  
  
"I love you more." She replied before he got a chance to hear her.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? First of all, Serotonin levels are not my specialty but it was the only thing I could think of that would make sense in this situation and so I researched it and found some interesting stuff. But please don't bash me because of it. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey guys (or girls), I know it took a little longer to get this chapter out, but I had no idea what I was going to do with it.

ting: don't worry they'll get to say 'I love you' many times (just not in this chapter)

Kyla: I'm working on the updates! It's not always working so well though.

nat452: I won't talk about pregnancy yet, but i'm glad you like it and don't worry everything will settle down, eventually.

lakergirl: You like Lola don't you? I don't have any plans for her right now but she will definatelly pop up somewhere is the future (You know me and my wicked ways). I'm glad you agree with the serotonin level thing, since I didn't know what else would be wrong with her.

SecretlyBeautiful: You're right I do feel dorky for researching the serotonin level thing but I had to do it to make it fit into the plot. Yay! I can't wait to read your revived fic! Make sure you tell me when you have it done!

Starrgirl: Wow! I feel special! I agree with short chapters, what ever you consider short chapters to be.

Natasqi: You can't skip chapters! It's against the law! Just kidding. Glad you like it.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews, I love you all! Okay, i'll shut up now.

* * *

Chapter 22Max just got dressed. She was glad to be out of the hospital gown and back into her normal clothes. She still couldn't believe that she still may have seizures. _'That's the price I pay for escaping.'_ She thought and turned around to see Alec looking at her.  
  
"You can't wait to get out of here." He said walking closer to her.  
  
"I hate hospitals." She said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him quickly.  
  
"Well, you know this isn't really a hospital. If that helps at all." He informed her and she laughed slightly.  
  
"Still." She said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"God, yes. Let's go home." She said grabbing his hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

Alec opened the door and let Max walk in before shutting it after himself. It felt good having her home again. And he had a feeling she felt the same way.  
  
"I have to go to the command center." She said.  
  
"What?" Alec asked. "Max, you just got out of the hospital."  
  
"Which means I have to get back to work." She explained.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." He said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked pulling her hand away.  
  
"I said your not going anywhere. You'll stay right here and I'll take care of everything." He said.  
  
"Who do you think you are to tell me where I can and can't go?" she asked frustratingly.  
  
He grabbed her upper arm pulled her to him. "I am your mate. And I think it's for the best if you stay here. Max you promised you wouldn't make it hard on me when I needed to take care of things." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You just like being in command." She said half jokingly.  
  
"Max." he said. "Please."  
  
She gulped at his words. "Fine." She said not wanting to argue with him any longer.  
  
"Good." He said. "Stay here, and don't worry you won't be alone." He said grabbing his jacket and walking out.  
  
Max sighed putting her hands on her hips. _'Wonder what he's up to now.'_ She said going into the kitchen to make her self some coffee. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Max got up thinking it's Alec with one of his pranks.  
  
She opened the door and found Aradia looking back at her. "Hey, how are you?" she asked hugging Max.  
  
"I'm okay." Max answered finally understanding about what Alec met when he said_ 'you won't be alone.'_  
  
"You scared us." Aradia said.  
  
"I scared myself." Max commented. "Come in, do you want coffee?"  
  
"Sure." Aradia said sitting down on the couch where Max was sitting a minute ago.  
  
"So what happened?" Aradia asked curiously when Max came back with a steaming cup of coffee for her.  
  
"Just drop of serotonin levels. Not a big deal." Max said sipping on her own coffee.  
  
"Well it was obviously something big if Carl wanted to keep you there overnight." Aradia said.  
  
"He was just worried." Max said rolling her eyes. "I told him I would be fine."  
  
"He probably just wanted to make sure you were okay to take home." Aradia suggested.  
  
"Yeah. So, what's been going on with you?" Max asked. She was really glad she had someone like Aradia there to talk to about stuff she couldn't talk about with Alec.  
  
"Well, I've been spending some more time with father since he is leaving soon." Aradia said and was about to continue but Max interrupted her.  
  
"What? He's leaving?" Max asked shockingly.  
  
"Yeah, he needs to take care of some stuff back home." She explained.  
  
"But what about-"  
  
"Your pregnancy? Don't worry he say's he'll be back." Aradia explained already knowing what Max would ask.  
  
Max felt relief wash over her. "Good."  
  
"So, are you?" Aradia asked.  
  
"Am I what? Pregnant?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah." Aradia smiled.  
  
"I don't think so. I haven't gone into heat yet." Max said.  
  
"But you can still get pregnant outside of heat." Aradia said raising an eyebrow at that suggestion.  
  
"But the chances are very slim. Right?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean it's not impossible." Aradia suggested.  
  
"Stop scaring me." Max said. "I'm not pregnant."

* * *

(A/N: just a quick note I don't think I have mentioned that Biggs and CeCe are alive in this story but they are)  
  
Alec walked out of Max's office finally finishing some of the work he had to do. Biggs walked over to him.  
  
"Hey Alec. What' up?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much. What's up with you?" Alec asked him.  
  
"Same old." Biggs replied. "So where's Max?"  
  
"She's at home. I thought it would be best if she stayed at home today and got some rest."  
  
"And she agreed?" Biggs asked knowingly.  
  
"Not without an argument." Alec replied.  
  
"Yeah, you know you always go for the feisty one's." Biggs said grinning at Alec.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Alec said as the walked out of the main Head Quarters building and to the temporary bar they had set up about a block from there.  
  
They walked in and found several transgenics there talking and drinking. It was nowhere near as nice as Crash, but it would do. At least until they find something more.  
  
"Hey Zet, I'll have two double scotches straight up." Alec said and Zet smiled at him.  
  
"You got it Alec." He replied.  
  
"So." Alec began as the sat down on the barstools. "How's Cece?"  
  
"She fine. You know CeCe, always the rebel." Biggs said with a glint in his eye. "How about Max is she okay now?"  
  
"Yeah." Alec replied taking a sip of his scotch. "She'll be okay."  
  
"That's one of the benefits of staying in Manticore." Biggs said and Alec nodded.  
  
"Alec, do you ever wonder what it would be like if we escaped at that age?" Biggs asked him.  
  
"I don't know Biggs, I can honestly tell you I don't know." Alec replied shaking his head.  
  
"I mean being free has it's ups and downs, and obviously so does Manticore but I am trying to picture myself if I escaped that time and I can't imagine what it would be like." Biggs said.  
  
"Neither can I." Alec replied finishing his scotch and was about to order another when he Mole approached him from the back.  
  
"Alec. Here you are. A couple of X6's never returned from a heist." Mole quickly said. "We were never contacted by them."  
  
"What?" Alec asked confusingly. "How come they didn't contact you?"  
  
"It was minor heist go in go out, but they haven't gotten back yet." Mole explained.  
  
"Come on Biggs." Alec said. "Let's go."

* * *

Max walked happily into the bar. She had stopped an X5 outside asking him if he had seen Alec and he had told her that Alec was in the bar.  
  
Max looked around and sighed when she didn't see him. "Hey Zet, where's Alec?"  
  
"Mole called him off on some emergency." Zet explained.  
  
"Okay, thanks." She said a little shook up about the idea of an 'emergency' but decided to check it out in HQ.  
  
She walked to HQ and found Mole and Dix with headsets on.  
  
"Hey." She called. "What happened?"  
  
Dix took off his headset briefly. "A couple of X6's never returned from a heist so Alec and Biggs went to bring them back."  
  
"What?" Max asked angrily. "He never told me he was going on a recon."  
  
"Well, it was kind of last minute we caught him about twenty five minutes ago and told him about it." Dix explained.  
  
"Oh no, Alec why did he have to go?" she asked rhetorically.

* * *

Alec and Biggs reached their destination. An old yacht that the X6's where supposed to go to for their heist. They looked around and found nothing. No sign of another human soul.  
  
"We're going to have to go to the pier." Alec sighed and Biggs nodded. They figured that taking the boat would draw too much attention so the next best thing was swimming.  
  
They jumped into the freezing water from the boat. Both of the transgenics have been in worse situation than that so it wasn't a big deal they quickly dove under the water and disappeared with the current.  
  
A few minutes later they appeared from the water coming up and taking a breath of fresh air.  
  
"God, why do all heists have to take place near water?" Biggs asked, his feline side obviously arguing.  
  
"We'll have to check over in that building first." He said and Biggs followed after him.  
  
They entered the secluded building. With their expertise they knew that would be the building they would hold the captives in.  
  
They spotted four X6's chained to the cage located in the corner of the room. "Sir, it was all my fault." An X6's female began to talk. Alec assumed she was in command during their heist.  
  
"Don't worry about we'll just get you out of here." Alec said as he searched for a way to brake those chains.  
  
In a matter of seconds about two dozen cops dressed in SWAT uniform entered with guns.  
  
"Freeze 494! We know you're in there." A cop called from outside on a speaker.  
  
Alec and Biggs looked around as the group of cops encircled them. Max's words immediately came into his mind. _'Alec, you can't go anywhere at all. We can't risk it.'  
_  
There was nothing Alec or Biggs could do except raise their hands above their heads and wait for the cops to come and arrest them.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW! 


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hey! Here I am again!

X5-220: I love drama in my stories so yeah, you're just going to have to deal with it. Just playin'! Thanks.

Nat452: Thanks! To answer your question: "why does everything go wrong with alec" It is because he is so astounding that he draws all kinds of things to him self, including trouble.

Ting: Read note above. Lol. Thanks!

Lakergirl: You are so right, Max is always on the rescue! I love cliff hangers! Thanks a lot!

Ringo-gurl07: I hope you're not dead yet, cause guess what: I have another chapter! Hope you like it!

Less than angel: Okay, calm down. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Alec and Biggs had just gotten finger printed and were ready to get their mug shots. _'Oh Max, please forgive me.'_ Alec thought. He knew she would be overly pissed with him when she hears that he was arrested.

The cop violently pushed him inside the mug shot room to get their picture taken. "Come on, move along." The cop said chewing loudly on his gum.

"Look take me, why don't you let him go. He has nothing to do with this." Alec said referring to Biggs.

"Listen pretty boy, you just keep your mouth shut and move along." The cop said.

"What did you call me?" Alec asked frowning at the much older and fatter man.

The cop never answered and told him to stand still with the sign in front of him while he took his picture. Then he turned around and he got a side picture. Biggs followed after him.

After they got their picture taken Biggs was about to start talking to Alec in a different language so the others couldn't understand them.

"_Sta ce mo uraditi?_ What are we going to do? " Biggs asked.

"Hey!" Another cop called. "Do you boys understand what it means to remain silent?"

Alec looked away in annoyance. "_Mi ce mo uteci odavde._ We're gonna get the hell out of here. " he replied quiet enough for the others to not hear them.

* * *

Everyone stood around nervously waiting for any sign of either the X6's or Alec and Biggs. Max didn't go to sleep all night, instead she waited in HQ for Alec. _'Oh Alec, why do you do this to me?'_ she thought sadly.

_'I love you more than life it's self, but right now I could kill you.'_ She thought. _'If you haven't already been killed that is.'_

Something grabbed Max's attention, the news. The she looked over where the TV was and noticed Alec's mug shot on the TV screen. She immediately listened up.

"...He was caught last night after apparently trying to rescue several transgenics that were being held in an abandoned warehouse by the docks. The police were informed..." the lady continued as several other transgenics in the room, including Max, listened up.

"...that X5-494, or Alec as he is formally know by transgenics, was set on rescuing them when police officials caught him and are currently holding him at Seattle Penitentiary."

Max dropped her face into her hands in despair. She had to pull her self together and figure out a way to get Alec and Biggs out of there.

"Dix? What's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, were sending out a group of X5's to get them." Dix said.

"I'm going with them." She said sternly.

Dix nodded. There was no reason for him to argue with her and he was not about to get his ass kicked so he decided to let her go. Even though Alec might kick his ass later for letting her go.

Max followed the rescue team which consisted of five X5's, including herself, to figure out what they were going to do.

* * *

Alec and Biggs were released from handcuffs and let into a five by eight cell with nothing but a small steel bar window in the corner that Alec knew they could not crawl out of. So all they could do was wait.

Not a word was said between them. There was nothing to be said. Except disappointment for not thinking it was a trap. _'God, why didn't I listen to Max?'_ Alec thought to him self. _'I'm never going to stop hearing about this. That is, if we get out of here.'_

Alec predicted that very soon they would bring him on trial and sentence him to only god knows how many years. _'Probably to life.'_ Alec suspected.

* * *

"Beta one, this is Alpha two. We are currently on the roof of the building searching for correct access." Max's voice came through the radio to the van located about a quarter of a mile away.

"Roger that. Your best shot would be corridor E7 once you get in." A male X5 named Taye.

Max silently approved. "Got ya." She said as two X5's followed her into an aperture that looked like it was used for air conditioning. She easily entered the building with a quiet thud to the ground. Max looked back to make sure the other X5's were following her and nodded to the to go down hallway E7.

They nodded and followed her.

Once she reached the corridor labeled E7 she immediately looked for the control center. She sighed as she couldn't find it. Her mind traveled back to the map of the building she had looked at earlier when her train of thought was interrupted by a noise coming down the hallway. Security.

Max immediately looked at the X5's with her but they knew what to do already. As two security officers came down the hall a petite, female X5 kicked one of the into the stomach and then as came forward to grasp his abdomen in pain she took the opportunity to knock him on the back.

Another slightly taller, male X5 blocked the other security officers airway by grabbing him by the throat and knocking him out temporarily against the wall.

Max gave the two of them a quick smile as she continued to look for the command center of the prison. She decided to get some help from Taye on the other line. "Beta one, this is alpha two. We're in E7. I'm going to need your help on locating the controls. Out."

Taye immediately came on the other line. "Take a right on the corner. Out."

Max roamed down the hallway while her back up searched for any guards. Max mentally sighed as she found it. She entered the room to find several TV screens of black and white security camera footage and a man behind the controls.

The man got up. "What the hell do you think-" he was cut off as Max knocked him out with one smooth, clean punch to the face. They immediately scattered as Max looked for Alec's location.

Several guards came in later but she trusted the others to take care of them as Max searched through the computer records. She scanned through the hundreds of prisoners on the computer when she finally saw Alec's and Bigg's picture. "Beta one, I have located Alec and on my way to get him."

"Roger that."

She found the number of their cell and took keys from the guy she had knocked out a few minutes ago. Max placed the keys in the pocket on the side of her pants and went to help her fellow X5's against the security. It wouldn't have been a problem if they hadn't carried guns, but ducking bullets makes it harder to fight.

Once they had knocked out about eight guards they knew there would be more coming so they hurried with Max in the lead.

The other X5's snatched a few guns from the guys they had knocked out.

"Come on." Max called as she located where she thought Alec's cell was. They heard the commotion of the other inmates as they passed down the hall. Max located Alec's and Bigg's cell and with the help of the keys she had stole she opened the door trying not make eye contact with Alec as she was afraid she might loose her soldier mode.

Alec and Biggs got up quickly and exited the cell. A few X's staying behind to make sure no security was following them. They quickly ran toward the exit before too much disturbance was caused. They exited and ran toward the van's that were located a little while from the building.

Everyone hopped in and took off.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen next? Gee, I just can't say...


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Wow! So I just finished reading this story over again (yes the whole thing!) and all the reviews and I honestly believe that I was crazy for stopping. I need to write again. Now is the perfect time since I am on Christmas break.

* * *

Aradia sat on the roof top to the building next to HQ. She knew no one would come looking for her since Max and other X5's have gone to rescue Alec and Biggs and they have still not returned. The night was cool, but surprisingly the wind that swept her dark hair off her shoulders was warm. She looked up at the Waning moon to her left as she prepared a small table for a special ritual.

There were several items on the small table that was covered with a black cloth, including salt, incense, a candle, and a small bowl of water. Aradia reached into her pocket and took out a beautiful pear shaped sapphire gem. It was a pendant to a beautiful white gold chain. The moonlight made the amulet glow in the dark background of the night. She had consecrated objects before, but this was the most beautiful object she had ever used to perform such a ritual.

She began with her usual recitation of the Wiccan Rede. "Elder is the Lady's tree burn it not or cursed you'll be. Four times the Major Sabbats mark in the light and in the dark." She was now in deep concentration for the ritual. "As the old year starts to wane the new begins, it's now Samhain. When the time for Imbolc shows watch for flowers through the snows."

"When the wheel begins to turn soon the Beltane fires will burn. As the wheel turns to Lamas night power is brought to magick rite." With this said she opened her eyes and focused on the amulet while taking some salt in her hand and sprinkling it on top of the gem.

"I consecrate you with the element of Earth." She said and moved on to the next symbol.

This time she allowed the amulet to pass through the smoke of the incense. "I consecrate you with the element of Air." She said and continued.

Next the gem was passed through the flame of the candle. "I consecrate you with the element of Fire."

And finally, she dipped the amulet in the bowl of water and said: "I consecrate you with the element of Water."

Aradia held up the newly charged gem and said: "You are not consecrated in the name of Tetragrammaton." While a drop of water fell from the beautiful sapphire necklace.

* * *

Several large SUV's that belong to Terminal city drove through the gates. It was silent when the cars drove up and while the inhabitants of the cars exited no one spoke. Everyone headed off in their directions, but not a word was uttered.

The rescue for Alec and Biggs had been completed successfully, but no one said anything because they knew that they were only at the beginning of something big. What had happened that night would only stir up more controversy.

Max did not make eye contact with anyone as she walked up the stairs to her and Alec's apartment. Alec, being afraid of what she may say decided not to talk to her yet. He figured that she would throw a fit if he tried to discuss anything about tonight with her, so he thought it would be best to wait.

Alec walked over to Biggs, "Hey man, you think I could spend the night at your place?" Alec asked. Biggs nodded understanding that Alec wanted to avoid Max for now, for his own safety. "Yeah, no problem."

Alec just smiled at him in gratitude. He just wanted to get some sleep after all, it has been some day.

Meanwhile, Max hid her feelings the entire time on the mission and the way back. But now that she was in bed, alone, tears began to fall from her eyes. She almost lost him. What would she have done if they would have done something to him? His head was on the line, and she was just now letting herself realize this.

* * *

The following morning several transgenics met in HQ since Sandman was leaving. Both Joshua and Aradia were disappointed but he had promised to return. As Sandman walked about saying good-bye to everyone he noticed Max was not there. Aradia explained to him what had happened the night before with the heist and Sandman shook his head in agreement. He handed Aradia a letter to give to Max and she promised it would get to her.

After Sandman had been escorted from Terminal city, Aradia went on her search to find Max. She knocked on Max's apartment door and after hearing Max yell for her to come in she took that as a sing of Max feeling better.

"You missed father, he just left." Aradia opened. Max smacked her self on the forehead with her palm. "I completely forgot, I'm sorry." Max began to apologize.

"It's ok. He left you something." Aradia said eagerly. Max frowned, "For me?" she asked as she took the letter from Aradia.

She decided not to open it yet, but to wait until she was alone. "Are you feeling better?" Aradia asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Max questioned her back.

"Well, I figured you would be upset after what had happened last night with heist going sideways and everything." Aradia explained.

Max should have known that she knew about it. "I don't want to talk about it." Max snorted.

"Well, I figured that much." Aradia added. "You know what you have to do now."

Max just nodded looking off into the distance.

* * *

Max walked into HQ which was already buzzing with transgenics, each with a separate task. "Dix!" she called. "Have you seen Alec?"

Dix smiled, "You love birds already made up?" he asked.

Max frowned, "Hardly" she said in a quietly. "Do you know where he could be?"

Dix shrugged. "No idea."

Max turned around, 'Where could he have gone?' she wondered. Then it hit her, 'Biggs'.

Max had only been once to Biggs and Cece's apartment that was located on the other side of Terminal City. Cece greeted her friend with the usual hug and knew that Max was probably looking for Alec.

"Do you know where he is?" Max asked she knew she didn't have to mention who she was asking.

"He was here when we went to bed, he slept on the couch, but he was gone by the time we woke up in the morning." Cece said almost apologetically.

Max sighed, "He better not be stirring up any trouble."

* * *

Alec walked around TC almost aimlessly, but he knew where he would end up eventually, talking with Max. He was preparing himself mentally to talk to her. She was no doubt very upset that he went on the rescue mission, when it was dangerous for him to do so. Being wanted by the police, makes it difficult to do anything outside of Terminal City.

After everything that had happened, he had come to a conclusion and would now have to act upon it.

He took a deep breath and began walking toward their apartment. 'Time to face the music' he said to himself. Alec let himself in to their apartment and figured that it would be best to wait for her, instead of going out to look for her.

It wasn't very long before the door of the apartment opened and sure enough Max saw him as soon as she entered. Their eyes met, but their expressions were emotionless.

"Hey." Alec uttered first. She replied the same thing.

"Um, sorry I took off last night," he said quietly breaking their eye contact. "I just thought I should probably lay low for the night."

She nodded also looking at the floor. "Yeah, it was probably the best."

Alec sighed, "I'm sorry." He said genuinely, trying to capture her eye contact again.

"You scared me half to death, Alec." She said not breaking her cool and impassive attitude. "I thought..." she began but didn't know how to continue without raising her tone and showing some emotion.

"I thought I would never see you again." She said and her eyes began to well up with tears. "I thought-" she wanted to continue but he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips and then hugging her.

"I should have known it was a trap." He whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

"A million things went through my mind, Alec." Max was now openly crying. "I don't know what I would do without you." She stammered.

Alec looked down, "I came to a conclusion, Max, and I need to hear me out."

* * *

A/N2: So... what do you think? 


End file.
